Above Best Friend
by Ag-ro-tag
Summary: After 10 years of unshaken friendship, something unusual appeared between two men. Allen found himself a girlfriend, Lavi started to feel something funny while being near Allen. Normality can be changed in many ways. AllenxOC but not for long ,LavixAllen
1. The begining and the end

**Woohoo! Hello, it's me! Your one and only Master of Healthy Food!**

**NOW, READ IT!**

**It seems I wasn't able to focus ONLY on my ongoing story "Neighbour", because another ideas are coming and knocking at my door! So, I've decided to start a brand new story (don't worry about my previous one, though. I'm sure my writer's block will go away... someday?) ! **

**I wanted to make Allen & Lavi old friends! FRIENDS, YES! Though it's going to be romance soon xP**

**And thinking about them as a children. Together. GYAH! Another ideas coming out xD**

**This story will contain some cuteness and childish behaviors xD **

**On the top of every part of the chapter is how much Lavi and Allen are old (yeah, they're equal).**

**And for any other questions (or maybe ideas?) ask me in review or PM me ^^**

**Now, go to formalities.**

**DO NOT OWN D GRAY MAN! KATSURA HOSHINO IS THE ONE, WHO STARTED!**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS BOY x BOY LOVE. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT! I LIKE TO BE A MADMAN SOMETIMES xD AND THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE, WHO READ SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI!**

**FLAGS ARE EIDABLE. AS WELL AS FLAGGING. SO IF YOU WANT TO FLAG, THEN DIE! I'M A MANEATER ^^**

**OK, I'll be back at the bottom! Right now, please, enjoy and say, what do you think ^^**

~~~~~~~~~~ABOVE BEST FRIEND~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 1

**17 years old. Present.**

„YOU WHAT!?" I snapped unconsciously at what he had said earlier. It couldn't be true! Don't do this to me!

"Huh?" No wonder he's dumb-founded! I'm his best friend and he was just sharing his secrets and joys with me! It's normal for friends! But why it must be this? Why? Couldn't he say that he accidentally killed neighbour's cat or something? "Um… I have a girlfriend… You know… it's her." While saying it he is so embarrassed! His cheeks are burning up, he must think about this girl! He must love her…

"Oh…" Just 'Oh'!? I don't have any idea what to add. I need to sit. I need to drink. I need to get out of here! Oh, now he's looking at me with those gray, innocent eyes! I'm so numb under their look. He must be even more confused than me; I see it inside those enchanting orbs. Must make up something, otherwise I'll lose him. "Wow… that's just… that's great! Congratulations!" I want to think like that, but sorry. I just can't, it's impossible in my state. But at least you don't look so weird. Your face changed, but you're not smiling. Aren't you tired of seeing through me?

"Something's wrong?" Is it my smile that gave me away? Or when I congratulated I was scratching my neck and you know that it's my bad habit? You know everything about me, I can't hide anything. We've been together since Primary School; I'm transparent to you and you to me. Recently you've been looking at her, haven't you?

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" But I tried to ignore it. I didn't want to think, that you're interested in someone else than me. I was aware someday you'll have to… widen your horizons. And that I'll stop being the most important to you. "I'm just happy, that you've finally found someone, who you can rely on and love." I'm honest. I've always wanted you to be happy. No matter what, I was supporting you. But recently… I don't know what happened… Every time we were together something inside me gave me a funny feeling. It's probably the same with you thinking about that girl. Not about me. "Listen." I hold his pale, fragile hand. "If anything happens, you know what to do, yeah?"

"Of course. Who should I talk with if not with you?" His smile, the one that makes every ice melt or every fire light, is not only mine. Not anymore. "Thank you."

"No prob!" I ran my fingers through his silver locks. I've been doing it so far during our friendship, but never have I felt so bitter like now. Maybe I'm being dramatic, but personally there's no possible picture of how things will go from now on in my mind. I can't see it! How can you do it so calmly? Oh, his cell phone is ringing.

"Hello? Oh, h-hi!" Cheeks are red. She. "Where am I? I'm in the Cream Café with Lavi." He looked at clock, eyes widening. "But I told you I'm seeing him first, and then we're meeting in the park at 5! It's 4:30 now." Another flow of words, barely audible for me. "Oh… Ok, ok, I'll do something. No, just stay there, I'll be in a minute." He hung up. From his look I can tell what's going to be next. "Um, Lavi, I-" I rose my hand, both in silencing him and defeat.

"If she's waiting for you, then go." I hate when every our meeting is interrupted like this. It's almost like it's done in purpose. She's doing it in purpose. But what can you say to man in love? Especially a dense man. One example is sitting right in front of me. And leaving.

"I'm so sorry." I waved him back and he disappeared from my sight. Thinking about it, I actually haven't said to him what I wanted to. Eh, silly me. Instead of talking we went bowling. Later all that girlfriend stuff in the Café turned up. And in no time he went. Everything great! My fault, I had let my guard off… But, even though I screwed it, why should I tell this to him? He's happy now; it'd be no point in ruining it with such a trivial thing. Oh, my pocket is vibrating. I mean my phone! Who is it? Oh, it's him. Hehe, no matter how many times I look at my phone's screen, it always makes a smile on my face. Me, hugging him around his neck, our cheeks touching and happy faces. I remember while doing this picture I tickled him a little so he wasn't smiling but laughing. It made him look more natural, plus I had fun. What the heck I'm doing!? He's calling!

"Um, ah, hello?" I wonder if he has the same picture on his screen. Maybe it's replaced with him hugging her?

"Lavi?"

"Who else would it be?" If you had called my number, who would pick up then? "Heh. What's up?"

"Um, you know, I'm in the central park right now."

"You need to inform me, that you've met her already? Are you 10 years old or something?" I'm not sounding annoyed. He made me laugh, actually. And I feel his embarrassment flowing through my receiver. "Baby needs to tell his big brother everything!"

"It's not like that!" Aww, he's so cute when he pouts. Though I can't see it. "I'm calling, because I've recalled that you wanted to tell me something important." Oh, yeah. I've arranged the meeting and that was the main reason, but we got a little carried away. Not that I'm complaining. "Can you tell me now?"

"Aah, no, no. Nevermind." It's not something to deal through phone. "We can talk about it later, when we'll be free, ok?" I hear quiet grumble, but that doesn't matter. "Now, now, now. You know it's impolite to talk on the phone, when a lady is near you?" Another embarrassment. Hahaha, I'll never get tired of it!

"R-Right. We'll talk later. Bye." I wish he was here. Or I was in the park.

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck on your date, Moyashi-chan~!"

"It's Allen!" I could talk like this for ages, but I need to stop right now. So much free time, how spend it? Normally I would call him and we would hang around somewhere, maybe make fun of people and go home. Normality is going to change, I guess. Nothing can be done.

Maybe I should think about how I am supposed to tell him my eye is going blind?

- - - - - - - - - -

**7 years old.**

There's always been something weird about him. Something, that always catches my attention whenever he plays football or tag with other classmates. I've always wanted to ask him if I could join in games, but others' glares never let me do it. He has never looked at me like that. He has never noticed me. Hidden behind a bush I'm like an observer. It's my hideout. Well... it was.

"Ouch!" Suddenly I felt a pain on my forehead. Nearly crying, I opened my eyes and saw a ball for a basketball. Who threw it here?

"Oi! Where is the ball!? Where did you throw it!?" Hearing annoyed voices from playground I panicked. If someone saw me here, they would think I stole the ball and, as a punishment, they would lock me in the bathroom for a whole day. Maybe around nighttime janitor would release me. No! I grabbed the ball and started thinking furiously. If I just give the ball, maybe they'll only shout at me and torment a little. It's certainly better than being captured. "I think it flew somewhere in the bushes. I'll get it." On the second thought, maybe I should leave it here and run away? But they'll notice me for sure, asking what I have been doing there. Oh, whattodo? Whattodo? WHATTODO!? Uh... the bushes were...parted?

"Hey, it's here." Gulp. I think I won't be home in time, Uncle. Sorry. "What are you doing with our ball?" I'd better not look at face. Looking directly means provoking. Looking down means cowardice. Cowards are bullied often, but not beaten into a pulp. "Hey, you're listening to me?" Gah! His hand is on my hair! I'm an idiot, I'm going to be beaten! "Wha!? Why are you shaking?" Isn't it obvious! I'm going to regret holding your ball and interrupting in your fun, and... just being here, and... and... UWAAAA! "Wait! Wait, wait, wait! What have I done? D-Don't cry! Did I do something? Or say? Don't cry!" Sniffing and sobbing I was waiting for a sentence, which, to my surprise, never came. With glassy eyes I looked up and saw a blurry face. I tried to make my view better, so I rubbed my eyes and looked again. "Geez, what's with you? I just wanted our ball back." It was him. A red flood of locks, captured in a small bandanna; green, like emerald stone, eyes; manly, despite of being a child, shape of face; rugged T-shirt and pair of jeans. That was the boy I've always wanted to talk to, but didn't have enough courage to do it so. "Is something wrong?" Without saying anything I shook my head and gave him the ball. "Thanks." On his face a big grin appeared. It was a first time anyone in my school smiled at me (not including teachers). Smile surely makes people nicer, and on him it looks even better. I can't even hold my blush. "Hey, you don't do anything particular, right? Why don't you play with us? We're missing one person in our team and you seem to be The King of a Basketball!"

"N-No, I've never..." I've never played basketball before! But I couldn't finish my sentence, because the boy grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me out from my shelter. We two reached the group of boys. All of them were shocked when they saw me. "Ah... um..." No use releasing form the redhead's grip. Maybe he tricked me and now torturing begins.

"Hey, I've found someone for Daniel's place! Now we can play in full teams!" Words sounding careless, cheerful, encouraging. I don't think he's a bully. But is he even aware of my situation among others?

"Why did you brought him?" The biggest from the group asked. I know him, he's the scariest first year on playground. Every weak person has already been tormented by him a few times. It was my 7th. "We don't let weaklings come along!"

"But he found our ball and gave it back! I think we should let him." He's talking like it wasn't a big deal. Everyone roared with laughter, the biggest was the loudest. I want to go away... "What is so funny?"

"Are you out of mind? Look at him!" Now the bully grabbed me and held me tightly, turning forcefully my face to the redhead. "Look at his face! He's a freak! Only old men have a white hair, so what kind of style he has?" Everybody laughed again. My vision is getting blurry, single tears are falling. OUCH! The boy pinched my left cheek, which was totally painful. "And look at this ugly scar! I bet he killed someone, who was struggling and left this mark! Or maybe a ghost cursed him!"

"N-No..." Killing is the worst! I've never killed and won't kill anybody! Nor torture! It's against The Ten Commandments!

"Shut up!" Another pinch. Everybody seem to have fun, making me feel more and more embarrassed. I tried to break free from the big guy. No success. "Now, not convinced enough? Then look at something more ugly!" Oh no! I know what he wants to do. I held left sleeve of my black sweater tightly, but the bigger wasn't affected by this. "Now, now, now. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Just give us a look." He held my hands and tried to roll my sleeve up, but I didn't want to. "Be obedient or you're gonna regret this."

"N-No!" Everything was fine. Everything, but not making fun of my left hand. It was the worst part of my body. I hate my arm! I blame it for everything! My shout seemed to be heard, because the bully acted rougher and shook my hand violently. I didn't care what was the redhead doing but everyone surrounding us started to cheer on the big. I tried my best, but I lost. The bully ripped off the sleeve, showing my bloody-red arm, with black nails, visible veins and totally deformed. Now not only basketball teams were looking at me, but also whole playground was attracted. Everyone made a sound of disguise and laughed.

"Look at that! Look at this hideous arm!" I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. UWAAA! "His is surely a work of a demon! The demon is among us, trying to filth our minds! There's no place among us for such a creatures! They have to be banished!"

"Yeah! Banish the monster!"

"The cursed Allen! Get rid of him!"

"Curse! Curse! Curse!"

"Disgusting! Revolting! Horrible!"

"Monster!"

"Hahaha! Yes! This is the monster!" Let go of me! Let go! Leave me alone! "Allen Walker, the child of Satan!" Please, I'm begging you. Stop it! Everyone is laughing at me! Everyone thinks I'm disgusting! You've won, now go away! "You should be careful while touching him or the curse may be given to you! Hahaha!" Stop. Stop. Please...

"THAT'S ENOUGH! FREAKING ENOUGH!" Silence. Why? The familiar voice appeared. I looked back and saw the redhead, standing in front of me and bully. He was biting his lips, eyes full of hate. "LET GO OF HIM, YOU FREAKING MONSTER!" Though everyone considered me as a monster, he wasn't looking at me. The bully caught his all attention.

"Huh?" He was surprised. "You're actually saying this to me?" The redhead moved closer and grabbed the big's arm painfully, so the other was forced to let me go. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"SHUT UP!" I brought closer the boy, almost hiding behind his back. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? SOMETHING BETTER?" There were quiet chuckles on the background and the bully couldn't help but to smirk.

"You're protecting the cursed one? You have guts." I'm surprised myself! Why does he even bother? "It seems you're affected with his curse. You're the Devil as well."

"Not as big Devil as you are." He spoke calmer this time. "You want it? Then you'll get it!" He punched the big right on his nose. Some of kids held their breaths.

"Why you little-!" The bigger stood up and tried to punch back, but the school bell started to ring, disturbing a fighting atmosphere around everyone. The two boys glared at each other furiously and the bully, holding his bleeding nose, walked away. On the playground only sobbing me and furious redhead were left.

"Hey, you." I jumped in fear. "Are you ok?" I nodded, rubbing my eyes. "I see you're out of luck, man! Do those kids do something like this everyday?" I hesitated for a moment, but then shook. Average is once a week. Sometimes more, sometimes less. "Don't worry, they're just a bunch of assholes."

"Y-Yeah..." My eyes are swollen and my face is a mess. I really want to go home. "Thank you..." If not you, I'd be probably locked in the bathroom. I'm grateful for being saved.

"No problem. Call me anytime you need some help." The second time I was able to see his smile. Something near my heart moved. "Nah, I don't feel like attending classes now. Wanna skip?" I widened my eyes in disbelief in his words.

"B-But... Escaping from lesson... is illegal." I said it as careful as I could, still afraid of being abandoned.

"We'll make a reasonable excuse later." Smile for the third time. "Now, let's have some fun on our own." He took my hand and both of us ran through the school gate. I don't know where's he dragging me, but I don't think he wants to do something bad to me. After running for maybe 4 minutes we stopped on a meadow, right near a big lake. I looked around in interest. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah..." The water reflecting a blue sky, the sweet scent of wild flowers, the juicy green grass, covering the endless hills and fields. It is pretty. "It's beautiful..."

"Yeah, I know! I love coming here after school." He drew near me, capturing my eyes on his. "Now we have some free time, let's play something!" Again my heart moved. It became warmer. I held my gaze for a moment and, carefully, smiled. "Allen was it, right?" I nodded and a hand appeared in front of my face. "I'm Lavi. Let's become friends!" My eyes grew even wider. Joy was squeezing some tears from my eyes. Single tears became a flood. "Wha!? No, not again! What have I done!? Why are you crying? Hey!" Those are tears of joy.

I've always wanted to feel how is it to have a friend.

- - - - - - - - - -

**17 years old. Present.**

Ugrh... What is it? Something is ringing... Yawn. Where the hell is my phone? Ugrh, moment, moment, please! Where is my pocket? Where are my trousers? What is it, someone is on fire? Wait!... Oh, here you have it. Who the heck... Allen?

"Ngh'Ello?" Why is he calling at that time? It's past midnight, damn!

"Lavi?" Who else would it be, Geez... I need to bring my consciousness together.

"W'zp, Al'n?" I sound like a retard mixed with drunken man. Nice cocktail.

"Can you open the door?"

"Ngh? Ohyeah, just a min't, Al'n. Only- WH'T!?" What door? Where is he?

"I'm at your door. I tried knocking, but you didn't answer." It's unusual. It's freaky! Why Allen came here past midnight? What does he want from me? "Could you please open? It's freezing out here." I nodded. Tripping my way through variety of books and unrecognizable in dark stuff I reached the door and opened them. Behind them was Allen and a freezing cold wind. He looked at me in surprise, blush crossing his already pale face. Giving him a questioning look I shivered as the wind blew. I got it, my torso was naked. Allen chuckled and went inside. "Sorry for intruding late."

"VERY LATE, if you want to be accurate." He gave me an apologetic look, but I only sighed and took his coat to wardrobe. Yawn. Allen at this time isn't a good sign. "You want something to drink? You look cold."

"Tea." We both went to the kitchen. I put a kettle on the oven and sat on the sideboard. Minutes passed in silence when the water was brought to the boil. I poured the water firstly to the cup with Allen's tea, then to my cup. "Thanks." I gave him his cup and sat on the chair, facing Allen directly.

"So, what's bringing you to me?" He took a sip and put the cup on his knee, holding him with both his hands.

"I've just came back from my date." Here we go... No way...

"Uh-huh? Aaand?" It's not my fault that I'm reacting like this. Not so many people wants to be woken up just to hear a sentence 'I came back from my date!' and other flowers and butterflies. Please, Allen, realize I'm not in the mood. Oh, he realized. His face is mixed.

"W-Well..." Why is he so embarrassed? Don't tell me that girl dumped him already? "I, um... Whole day I've been thinking about what you wanted to tell me in the Café." You're kidding me? It's a joke, right? My face went dark with my gaze being blank. Oh, Allen, I hope you feel uncomfortable... "L-Lavi?"

"This is the only reason of waking me up? ONLY THIS?" He gulped. Sometimes his actions may seem to be cute, and I'd be probably happy-silly about him worrying about me. BUT NOT WHEN I'M HALF ASLEEP... "Allen, please..."

"I know! I know it was stupid of me! But I was worried." Eh, he's giving me that innocent look again. I give up. Against that kind of face I can't be angry.

"Gosh, sometimes I can't understand you..."

"Pretty sorry?"

"I get it, I get it... Geez." I wanted to talk about it tomorrow, but his stubbornness won't let me wait. "Uh, so the thing is... Eh..." How should I say it? Directly, no beating into the bush? Or softly, not making it as serious as it is?

"So?" No, second option would only worsen the fact.

"So... Um..." Why is it so troublesome to say it? It's not like I'm confessing him love! Though it'd be even more ridiculous. "Remember when I went to the oculist about two weeks ago?" Allen made a focused face, which is rather funny on him.

"Hm... Yeah, I remember. You complained about your right eye, that you sometimes see with it brighter than you're supposed to." Huh, and I thought you were completely busy with not-your-girlfriend-before that time.

"Well, I guess it makes it easier for me." I smiled, but Allen's face wasn't as pleased.

"What's wrong with that eye?"

"Hehe..." Now is the worst part. "I don't even know myself..." He knitted his brows and came closer. "The doctor said he can't help me at all."

"What?" Maybe it's an anger or agitation building inside him? "S-So? What's the final sentence?" Hate to tell you this, but...

"It's going blind..." Good thing my cups are rather strong, because Allen's tea fell on the floor. Now his skin was almost as white as his hair. I only scratched my neck and smiled. "Probably one day, when I wake up, I'll notice there's a black screen on my right eye." Allen's head fell down, fists shaking on his knees. See? This is why I didn't want to tell him!

"Blind..." He copied, sounding depressive.

"Now, Allen! No need to be so gloomy!" I stood up and patted his shoulder.

"You'll be blind..."

"Not completely! I still have my left eye!"

"But you won't see normally..." AGH! What have I done?

"Allen, stop being so dark. It's freaking me out!" Now, look at me directly. Oh god, is he nearly crying? "I'll be fine, Allen. I'll manage to live somehow. More faith in me!" He nodded, silver locks showing his whole being. "Nah, doing that kind of face makes you look cute!" Whatever I have to say, I don't want to see you sad, Allen. But seeing you so worried makes me feel fulfilled and needed.

"Heh, stop it. It's embarrassing." I love the sound of his laugh. Even more than his smile.

"But you promise me not to think about it?" Good to see you're in the mood again.

"Not completely." Don't be too worried, alright? "But tell me everything afterwards, ok?"

"Yes sir!" I hugged him tightly, just to make sure he's alright. Under his touch I feel so excited, it's such a pleasurable feeling. I could only hug him and hug him!

"Lavi, I need some air." Reluctantly I had to let go. But he wasn't displeased. He was smiling even wider. "Thank you. Now, I think I have to go." What?

"You really need to?" My puppy face is a powerful weapon. Though Allen is immune...

"Hm... I told my Uncle I'll be back in the morning, so..." Hey... What kind of plans you had had while setting off your home...? It sounds suspicious... "But I don't have anything with me."

"No talk! I'll lend you my things!" I pulled out from my wardrobe a white T-shirt, some loose pants and a towel wit soap, teeth brush and a cup. Allen caught them in the air and walked to the bathroom. Sleep was trying to take me again, but, bravely, I made a place for Allen and waited for him to come. He went out, completely refreshed. Seeing him in my clothes, which are too big for him, made me giggle. He was sleepy, just like me. Noticing his bed he smiled.

"I guess we're going to sleep. Yawn." Too cute! "Can I turn off the lights?"

"Do it! The atmosphere is going to be more sexy and hot." Teasing him is the thing I'm living for. He's my world.

"You're a pervert, Lavi." A pillow was thrown right on my face. Allen doesn't sleep with pillows. 'It's harmful to your spine' blah, blah and other crap!

"What's wrong in being a pervert?" His chuckle. "You should try to be a pervert too! Pour some colors into your grumpy life."

"I'm not grumpy!" I know. You're cute, you're kind, you're lovely, though sometimes dense and naive. It's so perfect to me. But I'll think about it later. I'm so sleepy. And so do you. The darkness appear before my eyes, calming me even more. Allen is probably in the same state.

"Allen."

"Hm?"

"How was the date?"

"Fine."

"Only 'fine'?" I turned around to see his face. He was looking at the ceiling, probably waiting to be overwhelmed by sleep. "No juicy moments? Or lovey-dovey things? Or even a hug?" His face flushed. "Allen-chan~? Are you hiding something from me?"

"N-No. Just thinking about what you said... Gosh, I can't imagine it!" Heh, he's just not used to 'going out'.

"Huh, no fun at all." I joined Allen in staring at my ceiling. Another yawn was heard on my left. "Passing out?"

"Something like that." He turned his face at mine, burying himself in borrowed blankets.

"Than I guess it's goodnight, my Moyashi-chan~."

"It's Allen, Baka-Usagi."

"It's Lavi, my Dear." Quietly I laughed and looked at Allen's peaceful face, lying right behind me. What could I do, when I have only double bed in my room? Whatever, it's not the first time he's staying over. But it's the first time I feel to nervous to sleep... What the hell!

"Goodnight, Lavi." Smiling while sleeping. Only he can do it and make his face even more gorgeous.

"Goodnight, Allen." Took a deep breath and closed my eyes, 'cause what else could I do.

It's not like I'm going to confess my love to him.

He's not only mine anymore.

CHAPTER 1 END

~~~~~~~~~~ABOVE BEST FRIEND~~~~~~~~~~

**HEY! HAY! HAY FEVER! Ugrh... I hate hay fevers...**

**How did you like it? I hope you don't dislike it xD**

**I'm sorry, every Laven fan, but due to the story's need I had to pair up Allen with an OC -_-'' But I've done it so the plot will be better! It's not like it'll be only about AllenxOC xD**

**Plus OC is going to be a bitch. Firstly I thought I'll make a bitchy Lenalee, but then NO! I like Lenalee too much to make her nasty -_-'' Allen, sorry -_-''**

**ANYWAY, REVIEW IT!! REVIEW!**


	2. Let's have some fun!

**REVIEW PLEASE! A/N at the bottom!**

~~~~~~~~~~ABOVE BEST FRIEND~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 2

**7 years old.**

„Mom! Mom!" Violently opening door, both I and Allen went inside my house. I'm so excited, I've always wanted to bring someone from my school for a visit. Allen seems to be the only person, who can become my friend! Though I'm wondering why I hadn't noticed him before? He's so distinctive with his white hair and pale skin. Am I blind or something? "Mom! I've brought my friend with me!" Aww, when he's blushing like now it makes him even cuter! I don't get why everyone thinks of him as a monster. He's hyper cute! Maybe they're just jealous? "Mom? Dad?" I went to the living room, the kitchen, even the bedroom. There's no sign of my parents. Weird. I'd better come back to Allen, he's standing in hall all alone. "Hehe, sorry, but it seems mom and dad aren't here." His face darkened a little. Why is that? "Hey, although they're not here, we can do something ourselves!"

"A-Are you sure?" He's probably one of those kids, who are always listening to adults and don't do anything without informing them. It took me a lots of energy to beg him to come here! Poor guy, I have to help him!

"Of course!" I grabbed his little hand and we went to the kitchen. I like this place. It is so bright. Walls are citrus yellow, furniture is white. And windows are so big, so always it's sunny here. We drew near the shelf, where my mom hides sweets and I moved chair, so I could reach for a box easily. "Geez, why is she always hiding it on the very top?" I stretched myself further, almost painfully. The chair started to shake.

"L-Lavi. I think you shouldn't... um... " Naah, I need to teach him something about life. We have to live at our fullest, even if it takes some risk!

"I have it!" Luckily, the box wasn't so far away and with a certain move I grabbed it and jumped down. "Now we have something to eat." I stuffed my mouth witch chocolate cookies. Gosh, they're the best! "Want some?"

"B-But your mother will..."

"Who cares, Geez." The box was moving in front of his face, encouraging him to take a cookie. "If she has any complaints, then I'll take the punishment."

"N-No..." Still isn't persuaded enough? How should I make him more relaxed?

"They're really good." I looked at my half-eaten cookie and an idea came up in my mind. "I'll give you a sample. Try it." Again his face was worried. He probably don't want to come across as a brat in my parents' eyes. "It's my cookie, so you're not taking it from box and I'm taking full responsibility. Isn't it simple?" Hesitantly, but nodded. "Good! Now, close your eyes and open your mouth." He did it and I took from the box a new cookie and stuffed it in his mouth. What, you thought I would give him mine? No way! He chew slowly, cheeks in a shade of pink, eyes slowly opening. "So what? Like it?" He gulped and there was a disappointment on his face. But also an excitement. A small smile appeared and he nodded more securely. "Haha! I told you they're the best! Now, let's spare some of them for later." I gave him another cookie, took one myself and, holding the box, we went to the living room. This place was always bringing me down: navy-blue furniture, navy-blue walls, navy-blue everything. My mom loves this color. And I don't. We sat on a navy-blue carpet, right in front of our not navy-blue TV. "So, what do we want to do?"

"Um..." I need to make him say more than only monosyllables! "I-I don't... I don't know..." Me neither. We came here, to my house. We're all alone. What can we do?

"What about watching a film?" I guess we have to practice his speech later. I don't like waiting and doing nothing. "What do you like to watch?" Come on, say something more!

"Um..I...E-Everything is f-fine..." Selfless... Why can't he say horror or action? Is he afraid or something?

"Then we have to find something. Come on." I wonder when he'll get tired of me grabbing his hand? We've found a big box, where my parents usually hide all videos and DVDs. "We're going to search for a good movie! Pick up three, I'll do the same, and then we'll choose two from them, ok?" That way it'll be faster to open up. And I'll find out what movies he likes.

"Um...L-Lavi?" Saying my name makes so much pain? That hurts... I turned around and made a sound of listening. "What is this?" He held a black box, which I've never seen before. It was a video tape, but nothing on the cover.

"Maybe look inside?" Allen carefully opened the box. Yeah, LCD type. The tape was as black as the box, but this time on it was written 'XXX'. "What is it? Where did you find it?" Allen's cheeks got redder. He may be thinking he made something bad. But I only smiled.

"Umm... It was o-on the bottom of the box." I looked at the bottom, but there were no similar cassettes like this one.

"What can it be... 'XXX'... Maybe it's an action movie?" Allen's eyes were brighter. He likes action, huh? Fortunately me too! "I've never seen it, so let's check it out!" Allen nodded and I went to a shelf, where my video player was. I turned everything on and put the tape inside. The screen went navy-blue as I sat near Allen and reached for a remote. Play.

"U-um... 'Vacation P-Pleasures'?" The title appeared in front of our eyes. Allen read it out loud, making me giggle.

"I'm sure it's something about school life." Allen thought the same. We took our cookies and started our movie session...

- - - - - - - - - -

**17 years old. Present.**

Yaaaaawn. That was a nice sleep. What time is it? Morning. Good thing today's Saturday, we don't have to go to school. Oh, Allen is still sleeping. How cute of him. He placed himself all over the bed, making me lie only on the edge. One false movement and I'm dead. But still he's adorable. Nah, time to make some breakfast. I'll let him sleep a little longer, yesterday was full of impressions. Ok, I'm in the kitchen. Now coffee, more coffee, some cornflakes, ring-ring, put bread on the toaster, ring-ring, now milk and bowl. Wait, what is this ring-ring thing? Something is ringing from the wardrobe in hall? I put everything down and searched for the source of ringing. It was Allen's coat. He must have left it here, when he came to me. Now, his phone was in pocket. I wonder who it is? Oh, it stopped. The person must be fed up with waiting. Allen have a nice cell phone, I wish I had that model. Simple, but modern. Oh, his screen! He has our photo on it! Thank you, thanks! It seems that girl still isn't as important as me. But wait a minute... Missed calls: 10. TEN!? From the same number. Stella... Oh no, it's her... Why is she phoning Allen in the morning? Oh, she's calling again! Wha, am I supposed to wake Allen? Or...

"Hello?" It's not my fault! My finger pushed the button 'Accept' by itself! Sometimes I have that kind of unwilling movements of my body. It's creepy.

"Lavi? Why do you have Allen's cell?" That girl is good at recognizing voices...

"Because Allen left it in his pocket. It was ringing, so I've picked it up." I'm his newest secretary.

"Where is he? Give me him." No way, you witch! He's now a Sleeping Angel!

"He's sleeping right now. I'll tell you that you've called." I want to hang up, but that girl is persistent.

"Wait! He's sleeping? At your house?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Why is he there?" Inquisitive , old hag.

"We had a hot, kinky, gay sex right after he had come to me. He begged for me and only for me. And we did IT all night." Somehow it made her mouth shut. Did she believe me? I don't think so, she's not that stupid. "Poor Allen is now sleeping. He must be exhausted after our ecstasy flow, which was-"

"OK! OK! I GET IT! Just. Stop." Homophobe? Gosh, what Allen sees in her? She's boring, short-tempered and, the worst, two-faced... "Tell him that if he won't be at the bus station in 30 minutes, then I'm going shopping alone!" She ended rather violently. Gah, it would be better not tell anything and let this bitch go alone, but then Allen would get angry at me. No help. I have to wake him up. He's still sleeping. My heart is breaking, I can't tell him to leave! Maybe I'll wake him up in a irritating way. Let's see. My index finger, plus some of my saliva. Turn Allen, so he lies on his arm and then finger to his ear! Here we go! Cleaning time!

"GAAAAH!" Hehehe, it worked. Allen's awake and completely fired up. "Lavi! What are you doing!?" I can't help but laugh as hard as it's possible for me. Though a death glare is threatening, I love seeing him so angry. Angry faces are adorable. "Lavi! Please!"

"S-Sorry, but you-gahahaha! You look so, so, funny-hahahaha!" His face become red, dark clouds gathering above our heads. I wiped tears from the corners of my eyes and looked at Allen, who wasn't as happy as me. Oh, no good...

"Funny?" A mischievous smirk came on his lips. He grabbed my throat and brought me closer to his face, eyes showing blood-lust. He wasn't in the mood... "Is it funny to wake your friend in such a childish way, like cleaning his ear?" Ok, now I'm afraid of my well being...

"N-No?" Maybe it was a wrong idea? "But I had to wake you up, otherwise you'd be angry at me even more." He blinked in surprise, death aura backing up.

"I'd be angry? Why is that?" Did I mentioned he's a dense type? I think I did. And I'll say it again. He's dense.

"Do you have... maybe... an appointment today? With someone?" Allen looked at the clock and suddenly his face became blue. Blue?

"Oh, crap... I've forgotten about seeing Stella today!" He furiously stood up, took his things and locked himself in bathroom. "How did you know? I don't remember telling you." Our conversation carried on.

"She called on your phone."

"And you picked it up?"

"She was trying to reach you 10 times! You left cell in your coat."

"Why were you snooping in my coat?"

"Hey, I'm saving your ass here! Be grateful." My toast may be burned into crisp, because I smell something naughty in the air. "She gives you 30 minutes to come to the bus station. Otherwise she's going alone." Fortunately, I saved my bread. Though it doesn't look tasty... Allen ran from the bathroom right to the hall and dressed himself up. With burned toast in my hand I looked at his worried face. Why is he so concerned about it? It's just shopping.

"Then I'm going! See ya!" He opened door and went outside.

"Yeah, have fun." Allen turned around and smiled at me. God, why is he leaving me? "Oh, and remember we were making love all night!" His eyes widened in shock and when he wanted to ask for explanation I shut my door. What is he thinking now? Hehehe...

- - - - - - - - - -

**7 years old.**

"L-L-L-L-aaa-v-vi..." I grabbed his arm tightly, that I almost blocked his blood circulation. "W-What are t-t-they doing?" What was in front of my eyes was completely not understandable. Firstly, there was a brown, muscular man, surfing on wave. Secondly, two girls came to cheer him up. Thirdly, they started to talk and the man suggested coming to his yacht. That was all I could remember. But then... Then... "L-L-Lavi..."

"I... I d-don't know..." I looked at him. He was as shocked with an unusual sight as me. He moved closer, so we were almost hugging in fear. They were strange, making sounds like animals, doing something... Something... "I-I-I don't get it... Why they're...?"

"L-Lavi... P-Please, let's sh-shut it..." The girl screamed and we jumped in fear. She seemed to be in pain. It wasn't an action movie (as we thought), neither school life (as the title suggested) nor romance (as the man was kissing girl before going to the boat). It was a pure HORROR...

"But... but what if that guy eat her head in the end?" He didn't want to turn it off. He was too curious about what is coming next. I, actually, was also hoping for a change of the situation.

"Um... B-But.."

"We'll go through this, Allen!" He held my hand tighter, almost painfully. But that feeling made me calmer. The feeling of having someone close to me. "I know t-that we shouldn't see horrors, b-but it'll make us men!" He was highly motivated, spirit oozing from his little body. "You want to be a man, r-right?" I tightened our grip and nodded, trying to be as determined as he was.

And the film carries on...

- - - - - - - - - -

**17 years old. Present.**

I think I lost my lungs somewhere near the 4th Street. After being called to the bus station I've been doing nothing but running! Stupid me, I should have set up my alarm clock. At least I could avoid Lavi's disgusting waking! Yuck! I still feel my ear is wet! But wait a minute... Why did he say 'we were making love'!? Is there something I don't know!? He probably told Stella something stupid and thinking I'd play along. No way. Oh, here's the station! But why she's not here?

"Stella?" I turned around, but there wasn't anybody, who looked like her. No woman with long, curly, brown hair. No woman with sea-blue eyes. No woman dressed in strange, long, colorful skirt. Damn, I think 30 minutes have passed... I'll try to call her. Come on, come on. Get it.

"Hello?" Fortunately, I hear her voice.

"Hi, it's me, Allen." For every word I was making a pause for breath. I was tired after morning 'jogging'.

"Oh, hi Al..." Normally, when she's in the good mood, she calls me 'Ally'. If it's normal, then it's just Allen. And when she's mad... Al... "Where have you been?"

"I was at Lavi's. I'm so sorry I was late!" I hope she forgives me.

"And how was your sex?" WHAT!?

"E-E-E-EXCUSE ME?" No way, he told her! He freaking told her! That idiot! "S-Stella! What do you think how was it? There was nothing!" It's true! Can't imagine kissing her, but LAVI AND I making.... AGRH! "I don't know, what that Baka-Usagi told you, but..."

"He said he had a great time. And it was hot." I don't know if word 'pervert' is really enough for Lavi...

"And you believe him!? Please!" She's not that stupid!

"No please! No please!" Oh, her anger is coming... "Instead of coming here at the time we settled, you were having fun with your so-called-best-friend!" I don't like how she's talking about Lavi. He IS my best friend. "I don't care what type of fun, but, after all, he was more important than me!" I don't know what should I say to her... I and Lavi have been knowing each other for 10 years, there's no doubt he's a very special person to me. But if I tell her that, she'll be even more furious and I can't guarantee it'll end good. And, after all, she's my girlfriend, it's no surprise she wants more attention. But Lavi... Agrh, what should I do!?... Sobs? Wait, why are there sobs? She's crying? "It's so unfair, Allen... Am I really that unwanted?"

"N-No! Of course no!"

"Then why are you treating me like a nuisance?" Why did it have to turn out like this? I'm not rational when a girl is crying near me...

"I'm not! I'm not, really!" Her cry was louder. I wish I could be right beside her and cheer her up. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." I waited for a reply, but it never came. She hung up. I sighed in defeat, there was nothing I could do.

"Allen." I jumped and turned back. Guess who I saw... I would never guess.

"Stella?" She was standing in front of me. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying before. Oh, right. She was crying... Wha!? She suddenly jumped at me and embraced me tightly, burying her face in my chest. It feels so... awkward... "W-What is it?"

"I'm glad that I'm not meaningless to you." I was still confused with a situation, that I couldn't make a move. Am I supposed to hug her back? Or just let her cry on my shoulder? "I was worried you wouldn't come."

"I'm here, as you can see!" And feel. "But I've heard you would go shopping without me, so..."

"No!" Again she's crying. I'm weak. "There would be no point in going there without you!" The way she's saying those things to me. It's so nice of her. Lavi was almost the same. Sorry, he IS almost the same, making me feel warm and good in my heart. It's strange comparing him to her, but... He is Lavi, she is Stella. There's no point in comparing. They're just important to me. Maybe Lavi is a little bit more. But she'll be as well- "-Allen!"

"Ah, yes!?" I spaced out. Again.

"You're not listening to me. Again." It's my bad habit. I know about it. And she knows too, but then she gets irritated and angry. Lavi is somehow used to it. When he sees I'm not in this world, he's waits for my comeback and with a smile on his face asks me 'How was out there?'. And there goes my thoughts. Near him I can do whatever I want and never get pun ish- "ALLEN!" I felt someone was shaking me. I looked down to see angry face of Stella. She was nearly crying. Again, I feel stupid. "What's wrong with you!? Why are you ignoring me!?"

"I-I'm not!" Honestly, it wasn't on purpose! It's just... 'It's Allen', Lavi would say, I guess. "Please, don't cry."

"I will, unless you focus!" I gulped. A guidebook about "A Perfect Boyfriend" is needed. NOW. "I need to tell you something. Listen carefully!" I made an eye contact, just to assure her I won't space out. Again. Her face changed its expression to excited. "It's going to surprise you for sure! 'Candle Lights' are having a concert tomorrow in our central park! The pass is for free and at the end there's going to be a competition, in which you can win a tickets to the backstage!"

"Um, yeah, I know it." Her face fell. Did I say something wrong? 'Candle Lights' are my favorite rock band! There's no way I would miss such an event!

"You know!?" I made a step back. She wasn't as happy as a while ago. "Then why didn't you tell me!?" Of course, she's also a huge fan of this band. But I had a reason.

"Well... You know, tomorrow is our anniversary with Lavi, so we've decided to go to the concert." Tomorrow will end the 10th year since I've met Lavi. This time sure goes fast. "We wanted to spend whole day together and then go to see 'Candle Lights' in the evening." I've been planning this whole month!

"Whole day..." No, please. "He and you for a whole day..." Don't make that kind of face. "You... you idiot! Uwaaa!" No! She's crying! "That's it! That's what I was talking about! There's no place for me!"

"Please, don't cry! I'm sure we'll find a solution."

"I wanted to go to the concert with you!"

"But I promised Lavi!" On such a day, there's no way I'd cancel it.

"But I want to go with you! I don't want to be there alone!" Does it make any sense?

"Stella, I..." What should I do? Leaving her like this is bad. Calling Lavi is even worse. What can be done? "I... I think that we can go there...b-but...."

"Really?" Her eyes blinked, face changed suddenly. Is that kind of mood swing even real? UGH! She's hugging me. No... Air... "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're so good to me, Ally~!" GASP! She... let me go... "Now, let's find something for me to wear for tomorrow!"

"B-But-!" I'm not done!

"Come on, Ally! We'll have a great time!" In no second she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the shopping mall. "Oh, and don't worry. You can spend with Lavi whole day! But be sure to show yourself before the concert!"

"But!" There was a boutique with a small, violet mascots. After releasing my hand she went to the window and stared at plushie, dreaming about having one.

What I have done...

He's going to kill me... For sure...

- - - - - - - - - - -

**7 years old.**

"It... it's... the end..." I broke the silence, which was here for 15 minutes after the movie had ended. We were looking at the screen, exhausted, shocked, disgusted, horrified and other similar adjectives. I looked at my companion. Despite of me being completely pale, Allen was completely red. Even his white hair seemed to be pink. Surely this film gave us a STRONG impression. "I-I... think... we can... give up... another film... o-ok?" Blankly did he nod. So did I to myself. I don't desire to watch any of those. I'm not sure if there is more of it in that box.

"I-I..." His face was ready to cry. "I... I'm so sorry! Uwaaa!" No... Why is he crying at such a time?

"Why?"

"B-Because... Sniff. Because I've found that tape. Sniff. Sob. And made you watch it." Well, if you hadn't found it, we wouldn't have watched it!

"What's done, is done, ok? Now, no crying here!" I patted his head to calm him down. Of course, both of us hadn't understood a single thing from this movie. It was too... too weird? Someone is knocking on the door. "It's opened!" I shouted. Cheering Allen was more important than answering the door.

"That's so rude of you, Lavi!" My mother said from the hall, where she was taking off her coat. "How many times have I told you not to..." She came inside the living room to see me, pale and irritated, and Allen, red, crying and being hugged by me. "And hello, do we have a guest?" Allen looked up with his cute face. My mother came closer and seeing Allen crying she smiled brightly. "Has something happened, sweetie?" My mother's smile is the most beautiful smile in whole galaxy! And I think Allen admits it, because he blushed and hid his head on my shoulder. "Oh, am I scaring you?"

"No, mom. He's just a little bit shy." I smiled as well. Shy Allen was the hyperest cute! Though he wanted to hide himself, his eye was still on my mother's face, observing every her movement. "Mom, this is Allen. He's my new friend from school." I lifted his arms and embraced him softly. Embarrassment grew bigger inside Allen.

"Oh, so you are Allen." She carefully smoothed white locks of his hair. "Lavi told me so much about you. He said you were so cute. And now I see it's true." That was too much for him. Now, with redder than the reddest red face, Allen buried his head in my chest. I laughed as his hair were tickling me. "That's really cute." Mom giggled.

"Isn't it?" I giggled as well.

"So, what were you boys doing here?" Allen jumped as a male voice showed up out of nowhere. It was my dad, who was probably here a few minutes after mom's arrival. I wanted to say 'Hello', but when he asked me such a question... I became pale again and Allen started to sob. "What's wrong?"

"W-We were watching a movie." I started carefully. I know we're not allowed to see horrors.

"What kind?"

"Um... H-Horror, I guess?" I'm not sure if I can call it 'horror'. It was far more horrifying than a normal one!

"You guess? What was it?" I gulped and let go of Allen to give my parents the tape. They looked at it for a moment and, all of a sudden, their faces became red. What, am I the only one, who is white? "T-That one..."

"You know what is it about?" I asked curiously. Allen lifted his head as well. "Because we couldn't figure it out! It was too... too..."

"W-Weird..." Thank you, Allen. You ended my sentence.

"I-I don't think children, like you, should know what is it about." Mom started. "Sweetie, you see, there are-"

"No!" My dad stomped his feet, silencing mom. "They're boys and they need to know the laws of the nature!" My dad is a first-class freak. That's why I like him. "Today, my dear boys, you'll understand the reason of being human! And today is the day you'll become men!" My eyes changed into stars. He was a hero.

"B-But darling! They're only 7!"

"There's no age restriction for it! Let's go, boys!" I took Allen's hand and, enthusiastically, we went after my father. Knowledge of the laws of the nature... It sounds so big! I can't wait for it! We went to the kitchen and sat on chairs. "Now, listen to me carefully! You see, we have a male and a female..."

That day was the day our brains completely died...

CHAPTER 2 END

~~~~~~~~~~ABOVE BEST FRIEND~~~~~~~~~~

**Umm... Should I feel ashamed?**

**Well... here you have it. Allen's and Lavi's FIRST PORN MOVIE EVER! XD And talking about bees and flowers at the age of 7... Trauma guaranteed...**

**I just couldn't stop myself xD This scene in my head was too perfect to keep it in my mind!**

**Child Allen is still too shy, but it's the beginning! I'm going to the another part of his and Lavi's lifes xD**

**And we have our long awaited OC – STELLA! I'm trying to make her personality stable (it's quite difficult, because I can't make her an ultimate child of the Evil! [though Lavi thinks like that!]). One fact is obvious: She's totally jealous. She can't stand the fact, that Lavi is the closest person to Allen. And she wants all Allen's attention on her. Quite stupid? But that kind of a personality is pretty common. And you'll find out more about her during the story xD You can start to hate her xD Or maybe there'll be some people, who'd like her?**

**Another chapter is going to be more about Lavi's feelings towards Allen xD Let's complicate things, shall we?**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. His and her realization

**PLEASE REVIEW! A/N on the bottom.**

~~~~~~~~~~ABOVE BEST FRIEND~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 3

**17 years old. Present.**

"Alleeeeeen~!" Yes! What a blessing! He found some time for me! He called for me and asked me to go to the park! Oh, God listened to my prayers! The moment I saw his silver hair, his gray eyes and his innocent face I couldn't stop myself and jumped into his arms. Well, as a result we both fell on the ground, 'cause he isn't so strong. I was squeezing all air out his lungs. "That's so great you have time~! Thanks for calling be, babe~!"

"L-Lavi... too... heavy..." I looked down. He tried to catch some air, but I didn't let him do it. Nah, but he's so cute when he's suffering like this. Oh shit! But I don't want him to suffocate, now, do I? I lifted myself and he was breathing roughly. "Uh... Thanks... Good Afternoon to you too... Ugh..."

"Allen~, you look kinda bad. Something happened, sweetie~?" I helped him to stand up and brushed dirt off his coat. He thanked but then looked away, complicated mix of depressed emotions painted on his face. Maybe I was too over-joyed? "Allen?" I changed my voice, showing more concern. I hope I didn't anger him or something.

"What?" He tried to deceive me. Something is really out of character...

"That's what I want to know. Well...?" Allen gulped. I have a bad feeling that witch made him do something stupid.

"It's about tomorrow." Shiver crept through my back. "I... I think you won't like it." Crossing my arms I waited patiently for the rest. I'm not the type who likes to interrupt. Well, not always. "The things won't be as planned. I mean..." Come one, stutter it out. "Um... Stella wants to go to the concert too... And..." My eye widened. What does he mean by 'and'!? "And... I told her I'd come with her..." ...Can someone tell me what did he say?

"She... with you?" As I remember Allen was the one, who wanted me to come. There wasn't any condition like 'she'll be there too'. "Um, Allen. I think I haven't understood everything. You're telling SHE is going with US?" He made a confused look, not being able to say a word. "Tomorrow was supposed to be spent together. Just the two of us. Remember?" He nodded, but still his face was concerned. "What the hell were you thinking?!" I'm not good when it comes to anger, but this time the line was broken.

"I'm sorry..." He didn't even dare to look at me. "She started to cry and begged me to go with her. And I just couldn't..." One glance and he put his eyes on the ground. My face wasn't too pleasant to look at. I was angry. Angry like never. There was no mercy. His innocent face didn't work on me. Tomorrow is a very special day. And I won't let anyone to spoil it. Especially her.

"I don't care what is she thinking or expecting, but I'm going with you! No matter what!" Allen tried to smile my anger off, but no use. I couldn't stand the fact she was trying to snatch him from me. And in such a perfidious way! She knew how Allen becomes soft, when the girl is crying. And being his girlfriend lets her do more.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Maybe call her, dump her and stop worrying about that bug! "I can't leave her like that!" Love is blind. Or maybe not love. Whatever is it, Allen is an idiot. "Lavi... would you really mind bringing her along?" I glared at him. Instead of going there with her, I'd rather go alone. She, trying to wrap Allen around with her little finger, would definitely spoil my day. His eyes look saddened. Guilt flows. "Eh... Ok, I'll call her and say something like I'm sick." He reached for his cellphone and dialed her number. For a moment another thought crossed my mind. What if whole evening he's going to be miserable and won't enjoy the time, thinking about lying to his girlfriend?

"No, don't call her." Reluctantly, but said. "She can go." My mood was completely ruined. I blame that girl for everything.

"Are you sure?" I nodded with a sour face. He seemed to cheer a little, but didn't show it. She's the Devil. She bewitched Allen. Allen is completely lost because of her. Uh, I think I have to spare some patience for tomorrow's evening. At least that witch won't disturb us during afternoon. I she dares, then I'll become a woman-boxer. I swear to my pink pants... Do I even have them? "I can still cancel, if it's a problem..."

"No, I said it's fine." What else can I say? I hate her. And I don't want to see her. But you do, so I'm not objecting. Oh, I think anger is again leaving me. He's so concerned about me, that he's even ready to tell her to back off. But no, I'll swallow this bitterness.

"Thanks." Huh? What is he doing? "I'm sorry for inconvenience." He's hugging me!? Now I'm totally numb! That's so unfair, Allen! You know I love you hugging me and that I can't be angry with you anymore! He's playing dirty! But still... Kyaa~! "I'll pay you back for this."

"Oh, you're surely going to pay much!" I'll lock him in my room and won't let him out until I say so! Of course, I'll be there with him. "This is a debt of your life! Remember!" Allen laughed and let go of me. Nah, I wanted to be hugged a little bit longer. "Firstly, you're going to spend night with me!"

"Again?" He whined.

"Yes, again. Don't forget about debt!" Now, I don't want to think about tomorrow. "Ok, shall we do something? All this anger made me hungry. Let's go to Mc's!" Allen made a disgusted face. He hates eating in fast-food places. That's why I suggested going there, khehe.

"Lavi... Can you stop eating junkie-food?"

"No."

- - - - - - - - - -

**7 years old.**

The thing that I love the most is winter. Fields covered with white, sparkling in the sun, snow and sliver flakes, falling from the sky makes me feel more warm than cold. Other seasons are also beautiful, but I have a special sentiment for winter. The only side effect of it is that I get much sicker. And now I'm lying in my bed, in my room, in my house. I have a pneumonia, so the treatment is very long. No going out from house, no going to school, no play. For me it's like a sentence or a temporary imprisonment. It's funny, before I met Lavi I had been doing everything to be sick and not to go to school. But now loneliness came and held me tightly. I hadn't seen him since I got sick. So it's more than a week.

"Hey, idiot nephew." My doors opened and the man with long, red hair and glasses on his nose came into my room. Uncle Marian Cross. "Take your medicine." He tossed to me a bottle with pills. I took one pill and swallowed it. "Don't sit too close to the window or I'll never get rid of you."

"Yes, Uncle." I did as he said. There was nothing I could do with myself, so I jumped to my over-sized bed and covered with blanket. My Uncle wanted to close the door, but I still wanted to talk. "Uncle, when dad is going to come back?" My dad is a well-known person, He's a circus performer. Since the opening of the season he's not at home, so for me it's quite terrible. I hate, when he's out.

"Soon." He ran his hand through his face and left me. Nervousness in his voice was a big surprise for me. Never had my Uncle been so distressed. I'd better not ask what's going on, because he would probably hit my head with his fearful hammer... I wonder how Lavi is doing. I totally forgot to tell him my address or my phone number, so no wonder why I don't have any contact with him. I wonder if he misses me.

Because I really do...

- - - - - - - - - -

**17 years old. Present.**

No way I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm going to see that witch and she's going to the concert with us. Of course, the time we had spent earlier was the greatest from the great! We went to the Cafe and ordered a big bowl of ice-cream for us two. Then we went to the Arcade House and spent all our savings on games (damn, Allen is getting better with shooting games!). And, the last point of our day was an unknown shop, found by accident, which had a bizarre stuff. We tried everything, from Spiderman costume to blinking rabbit ears. Oh, and Allen looked great ballerina dress. We have a lots of photos to never forget this day.

"We're here." Approaching the central park I started to think of how to put up with that stupid girl. I have to be careful, otherwise Allen will dislike the time with me. Ugrh, why me? God, you do hate me, after all.

"Yeah. Now we have to find Stella." Oh, do we have to? Let's just forget about her and be on our own.

"Allen!" Venomous voice showed up from nowhere. Oh no, not her again. Allen waved to the girl, dressed in long, gray skirt and black shirt. Her curly hair was tied up in ponytail and covered with a green beret. Gosh, does she have any sense of fashion? Trying to make her way through crowd, panting, she joined us. Firstly Allen became a victim of her tight hug, blocking his access to air. Feeling ignored, I coughed. The lovey-dovey couple turned their looks on me, Allen confused, Stupid Girl irritated. "Huh? And what are you doing here?"

"Came to see the concert with Allen, perhaps?" Stupid Girl let go of my Allen and, with angry look, waited for an explanation from her boyfriend.

"I didn't say I canceled my meeting with Lavi." He moved back a little, knowing Stupid Girl isn't satisfied. I wonder what exactly did he say to her. She only glared at me for a second and grabbed Allen's hand to pull him into the crowd. I shuddered and, with a heavy sight, followed them. People started to gather under the stage and shouted for 'Candle Lights' to come. Stupid Girl and Allen were so fast, that I lost the sight of them. Standing in the middle of eager crowd there was no clue of what to do next. There was no point in searching among four hundred people for two teenagers. When I was considering coming back to the park's gate, all of the sudden a hand grabbed my arm. I tried to shake it off, but the grip was resistant.

"Hey, you have a problem? Back off!" I tried again and finally released myself. The hand disappeared for a moment, but instead of it a face showed up. Allen's face.

"Sorry for surprising you!" He tried to over-shout the noise. "I went to find you. Come on, were going to the front!" Similar from before hand held me again and I noticed it was attached to Allen's arm. It's kinda embarrassing to tell your best friend to back off. But now I'm feeling more awkward than before: we're holding our hands. What's the problem? He just wanted to find me and lead me to the front and we didn't want to lose ourselves again, so holding hands isn't a big deal. Then why I still have this funny feeling in my stomach? Not to mention my cheeks became red. Slightly red, but red! The crowd ended and we were near barriers, right in front of the stage. Of course, Stupid Girl waited at us with annoyed face.

"Finally! I was worrying you wouldn't come!" Big, fat lie. You were worrying Allen would leave you for me. "The band is preparing right now, so there's not much time left" She jumped in joy, making Allen smile. I'm not annoyed. The thing is... Allen is still holding my hand. And still have a ridiculous face. "Huh? Lavi, why are you blushing?" THAT WITCH. She drew Allen's attention on me!

"I-I'm not! What are you talking about?!" That's kind of disappointing that Allen took his hand back. But that's kind of embarrassing he's looking at me with his silver and concerned eyes.

"Lavi, are you ok?" I could feel my blush deepened. Damn, why in such a situation he's asking me about my state? I'm not even sure what's going on with me! "Your face is red! Did you get sick!? Do you have a temperature!?" He put his hand on my forehead. That was probably the first time I couldn't say a word. Not even a small excuse came to my mouth, though I had millions of them in my mind. 'I probably caught a cold because of ice-cream.' or 'I'm just a little bit tired.'. Under the touch of his hand nothing came out. Only my face seemed to explode in a second. "Lavi! Hey, answer me!" I felt so stupid for making him so worried. Maybe I'm really sick? But only sick, when Allen is here? That's ridiculous!

"I'm fine." I really am. It's really nothing. He gave me a doubtful look. "Really! I'm just..." Another block. Why I can't just lie to him? Not lie like lie, but lie to calm him down.

"Allen, maybe you should buy him a water?" That's unexpected. Stupid Girl is concerned about me!? Someone pinch me, I think I'm dreaming. "There was a shop in front of the gate. I'm sure you'll be here on time." Allen nodded and gave me last look. Whatever she said, I'm sure she's planning something on me. "Ok, now that we're alone..." Huh...? "May I ask you something?" Calming my face completely I looked at her with my insensible expression. The silence means agreement, right? "Are you gay?"

...

...

...

What the...?

"Huh!? What the hell are you thinking of!?" I realized I sounded suspiciously nervous. She inspected me from my head to my feet, trying to get something out of me. I was not and I am not GAY. I can't say the same for future, 'cause accidents happen! "Of course not!"

"Then, do you like Allen?" Another weird question.

"Maybe you missed the fact, that I'm his BEST friend?" Again she analyzed me like some kind of a weird X-ray. "No friendship can be born without liking each other?" Why is she smirking? It's suspicious. Where's she heading?

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant." Be clearer then, dammit! "Do you like him or like-like?"

"And is there any difference?"

"Even bigger than you think. To like someone is like liking a friend or your sibling. There's no place for any bigger emotional attachment." Good girl, you should be a psychologist... "And like-like... it's a step further to love!" She giggled and day-dreamed like any shoujo-manga addict. It's so stupid... Her face changed as fast as before and looked at me with that stupid look. "So... which one is it?" How am I supposed to know!? He's my friend! No way for steps to love or anything! Plus, we're guys? Both of us. I was thinking so intensively, that her coughing interrupted my brainstorm. "Let me help you, since you are a thick-minded idiot." Why you little, nasty, ugly... "How do you feel being beside him?"

"And what is this, some kind of an interrogation?"

"Do you think only about him?"

"Wha-!?"

"Do you miss him every time he's not around?"

"Wait, you-!"

"Do you always think of him as an attractive guy?"

"I said-!"

"Do you feel something funny in your stomach, when he's near you?" I paled. She is really a witch. Literally, not literally, express it however you want. "Or when he's TOUCHING you?"

"Knock it of!!!" I shouted, more louder than the noise was. She widened her eyes and opened her mouth, but my face didn't let her say anything. "No! No! No! And NO! I'm not in love with Allen, no matter how you're trying to put it in my mouth! Stop having such a fucked ideas!" An annunciation about coming concert of 'Candle Lights' was the only thing that I'd heard. Man, I really wish I wasn't here at all...

"You know what multiply denying means?" Every second she scarred me even more. She's too good to hide something from her. Yes, I do think only about Allen. Yes, I do miss him. Yes, I do think he's cute. And yes... This funny feeling never leaves me while being near Allen. How did she know? It's so obvious to her... "I'm not going to give him to you." I looked at her. Her face was nearly-crying state. "There's no way he'll change me for you. I won't let him do that." It's a shock. She's trying to keep him only for herself. And now I'm her love rival? That's unimaginable!

"Hey! Guys!" Allen appeared from the wall of people, holding a big bottle of mineral water. He panted heavily, but smile on his face always shown. "I see... I'm in time... I'm glad..." Stupid Scary Girl moved closer an let Allen catch breath on her shoulder. I was displeased with... her being so nice to him. "Lavi, I've bought water for you." He tossed the bottle to me. I stared at him stupidly for a second. Allen again became concerned and left the witch. "Are you ok? Maybe we should find a place with a better access to the air?" He put his arms on my shoulder and shook me gently. But it didn't refreshed me, it confused me even more. "Lavi!? Lavi, you're red again! We're going out, right now!" I felt dizzy, everything became blurry. But that wasn't sickness, I knew it for sure. Pictures of people, chanting for the band, that appeared in a minute, passed before my eyes. I couldn't look back, 'cause two pairs of hands were holding me tightly and making their way to the exit.

I can't be in love with Allen!

...

...

Can I?

- - - - - - - - - -

**7 years old.**

"Hey, idiot nephew!" I jumped in an utter shock when my Uncle woke me up from my sleep. The land full of snow stars and ice castles disappeared. My little dreamland perished. "Wake up! And clean yourself!" I sat on my bed and combed my hair with my fingers to look more tidy. Uncle looked for a moment behind the door and seemed to talk to someone. I wanted to know what's happening but then Uncle turned his face to me. "You have a guest." I widened my eyes, when he opened the door wider. Right behind him a small boy with almost as red hair as my Uncle's appeared. I tried to say something, but instead of it I blushed.

"H-Hi." He was pale and shaking. Nervousness heard in his voice.

"You know what to do, kiddo." Lavi jumped and nodded furiously. "Good, now don't make too much noise." My uncle put both hands on Lavi's shoulders and pushed him inside the room. Slam was heard afterwards. We had been looking at each other for few minutes before Lavi gave his bright smile, which covered almost half of his face. Again I felt a little bit happier. He walked to me and sat near me on my bed, giving me a bag of mandarins.

"How are you, Allen? I haven't seen you for ages!" The mystery for me was how he got here, without even knowing where I'm living. Lavi probably saw my surprised expression and carried on with an explanation. "Today at school overheard a conversation between your Uncle and our teacher. When I heard your name I followed him till coming to this house. Of course..." He shivered. "...He found out I was following him and then he attacked me like if I was some kind of stalker..." I pity him. I know what kind of things my Uncle is able to do... "But then, everything ended good and I was able to see you, Allen~!" Calling my name he jumped at me and squeezed my throat in a tight hug. And I thought I couldn't breathe any worse...

"L-L-La... v-vi...No... A-Air..." I had almost passed out, but Lavi noticed me nearly passing out, so he released me. Panting, I smiled at him. He was worrying about me, after all. He hadn't forgotten me. He hadn't betrayed me. He's not faking being my friend. I'm so happy. I'm the happiest from the happiest and more, more, mo- huh? Suddenly Lavi was right in front of my face. Why am I surprised that he's here? "Oops... I-I'm sorry..." Sometimes I'm not in this world and space out for a moment.

"You almost freaked me out..." He grabbed his chest to show how much scared he was. "I thought you got some brain damage or was possessed by a demon!" How strange thoughts... Lavi surely has a rich imagination.

"N-No, I'm fine..."

"I see, so nothing to worry!" He grinned and reached for his bag to pull out a strange box. "Next time warn me before you go to another dimension again." I nodded and waited for Lavi to do something with his box. He only put it on my bed and looked for something in his bag, which later appeared to be a sheet of paper and a pen. "I thought we could play this! You know how to play 'Scrabble'?" I shook my head. Never had I heard about it. "We have to create words with a letters, that we'll have. Firstly, you have to..." I looked at him in astonishment. He explained everything to me very clearly and the game seemed to be interesting. We started. "Alright, Allen. Now all you have to do is to create a word on the star place." I looked at my letters. E,E,V,D,M,L,O. I thought 'EVIL' could fit, but then I realized I didn't have the 'I' letter. Maybe 'MOLD'? Or 'MED'? I looked at him. He only grinned and waited patiently. Gosh, I'm not good at words. 'OLD'? 'MOLE'? 'LED'? No, past verb forms cannot be used. I was ready to put 'MOLD', but then I looked at my letters and attention was caught by the 'V'. 'V' was highly scored. I glanced at Lavi, who was waiting for me, either to put word, or to pass. 'V'... 'L'... 'O'... and the last one... "LOVE? Whoa, that's so cute of you!" I blushed deeply. I knew I shouldn't put it there. "You made a pretty good word. Now it's my turn!" He concentrated on his letters. The time passed by slowly, yet too fast for me. I found out Lavi was an expert of this game, creating new word at every his turn. Though he acts all goofy and careless, he really is intelligent. "Whoa, what time is it!?" He looked at the clock and paled. It was twelve past eight in the evening. "Crap, my Grandpa is going to kill me for sure." He threw everything to his bag and rushed to the doors. "I'm going then, bye!" Lavi disappeared. I tried to understand what had happened, but the only thing, that mattered was Lavi leaving. I brought my knees to my chest and hid my face in my arms. Without Lavi I felt a little bit lonely. And our good-bye wasn't appropriate, but it was because he was late. Will we see each other again? Sure, at school we will, but then I have to be here for a week. I feel awful. I really want him back. I really want to see him. I really-!!! The door opened and showed Lavi, cheeks red and panting heavily.

"L-Lavi?" It seems my wish was granted?

"I forgot something..." There was nothing around me, which could belong to Lavi, so I sent him a questioning look. "Can you play Rummy?" Such a sudden question.

"N-No." What is it anyway?

"What about Mau Mau?" This one I knew actually, so I nodded to his joy.

"Great! So tomorrow I'm bringing cards with me!" Did he said 'tomorrow'!?

"Y-You're coming here tomorrow!?" My own voice surprised me. He was also shocked, but then gave me his brightest smile.

"Not only tomorrow, but every day too!" He waved to me. "I promise! Heal fast, so we can make a snowman in the park!" I waved him back and he left me with the same warmth in my heart, as he gives me every time I see him.

"Bye-bye!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Stella, can you wait with Lavi for a moment? I'll just go to the bathroom." It could always be worse... It could always be worse... It could always be worse...

"Thanks to you, pansy, we had to leave the best place to see 'Candle Lights'" AGHR! I can't take it anymore! I'm again alone with that STUPI GIRL! Please, Allen, come back! "From here we have shitty look."

"Now, now. Lady shouldn't use that kind of language." I'd rather had said like my Grandpa 'Watch your stinking mouth, brat!', but I'm too proud for this. "And it's not my fault for acting like that."

"Maybe it's mine?"

"Who knows."

"So gay."

"Why thank you." We were quiet for a moment. I took a few sips of water that Allen had bought and Stupid Girl was sighing in annoyance of my company. Sometimes I'm thinking if Allen leaves us two in purpose? "Hey, I've got a question."

"Then don't ask."

"Don't be so rude. You interrogated me back then, so at least one question won't hurt~?" She glared at me and I made my too-awful-to-be-sweet eyes and she gave up. "Who began this?" She quirked, an idiotic expression on her face. Am I not clear enough?

"Began what?"

"This."

"This...?" I should end 'This madness', but somehow my humor disappeared.

"Who confessed to who?"

"Of course Allen!" Whoa, that was a quick answer. "We were walking me home when suddenly I tripped. Fortunately, Allen held me and brought me to him. When I thanked him he whispered to my ear that he always liked me and could I be his girlfriend. Ah, that was the most magical moment in my life..." She squealed like some kind of a fan girl. Gosh, Allen, you really have a bad taste. No longer had she stopped her daydream and put her hands on her tummy, paling all of a sudden. "Uh, I think I need to go to the toilet..." She ran and I breathed in relief. Man, that girl is really messed up. A few moments later Allen turned up and came to me.

"Oh, there you are." He smiled and looked around. "Huh? And where Stella went?" I shrugged, playing completely dumb.

"Probably to the toilet." He nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, I'm glad that you look ok now. You really scared me back then."

"Hey, I told you I'm fine. There was no necessity to drag me here." He pretended to ignore my whining and we looked at the 'Candle Lights', far away from us. But still... there was something I had to verify. "Allen." He turned his face to me. "Who began this?" At first, his face was as stupefied as Stupid Girl's, but then he made a silent 'Oh...' and thought deeply.

"Well... I guess it was me." HUH!?

"You 'guess'?" I have a feeling that something is wrong. He can't just 'guess'. "But how?"

"It was about a week ago. We met in the park and it was late, so I walked her home." The beginning is the same... "Suddenly she tripped so I grabbed her hand to prevent her from hurting herself." Now the most important part! "When I held her she started to cry and i didn't know what was going on. She asked silently if I liked her. I said 'Of course I do!', because I tried to cheer her up and then she hugged me and claimed that from now on we're a couple. That makes me the one, who confessed, right? ...Lavi?"

"I can't believe my own ears..." While he answered her question in a friendly way, she craftily forced Allen to become her boyfriend. And he fell into it. Allen is even dumber than I thought. Good thing he didn't hear what I said, otherwise it could bring more unnecessary questions. I smiled reassuringly at him and we listened to the band (well, that's why we went here, right?). Stupid Girl hadn't came yet, so I took the advantage of it by giving anniversary present for Allen. "Hey. Catch it." He turned and caught a little box from me. He analyzed it thoroughly and a wide smile appeared on his already smiling face.

"You still have those?" I nodded. "Heh, brings back memories. You taught me Rummy using those." He opened the box and pulled out a card, Ace of Spades. The card was still in good shape, though it had many years of gambling, playing and everything that you can do with card. "Why did you bring them?"

"I'm giving these to you." I smiled and he blushed a little. I love blushing Allen so much. "Happy anniversary!"

"Thanks." He hid the card in the box and put it into his pocket. "I'll take care of them." We looked at each other for a second and put our eyes on the band. About a minute later Stupid Girl came back, clinging on Allen's arm and whining about her stomachache. We were like that for a but half an hour, when the final song was sung. We started to shout 'One more! Bis! Bis!', when the singer came back to the stage.

"Alright guys, we'll sing one more." The crowd roared in joy. "This song has a dedication to a special person." Everyone was curious about ho got so lucky to be announced. I'm interested too. "Our new friend is having the 10th anniversary of his friendship with his best friend." WAIT, SHE CAN'T-! "The song is only for you, Lavi! Everybody, wish him and his friend good luck in further life!" People shouted regards towards me. My legs felt numb and my eyes couldn't be wider, as well as my opened mouth. The singer from 'Candle Lights' started to sing 'Satin Warmth', my most favorite song. I looked at Allen, who was grinning widely, happiness pouring from him

"Happy anniversary, Lavi!" I couldn't control myself and jumped to Allen, embracing him with all my might, hearing his joyful laughter. I don't care about his girlfriend watching me. I don't care how Allen became friends with the band. It doesn't matter to me right now.

"Praising the most starless night

The clock that echo hits the sky

We're dreaming about lovely universe

Trying to get what stars want to say

Oh, how ignorant are we!

How priceless is time running from us

How wasted are our minds in Hell

Let's move and fall into joyful well

Let's hide from ridiculous ambitions

Let's avoid painful fears and tears

Let's dream...

Feeling the most vulnerable day

The satin that cold never leaves

We're searching for forgotten earth

Trying to understand our warmth

Oh, how careless are we!

How piercing are eyes looking at us

How lost are our hearts in Heaven

Let's move and fall into joyful well

Let's hide from ridiculous ambitions

Let's avoid painful fears and tears

Let's dream...

Dream and wake up

In our satin warmth..."

CHAPTER 3 END

~~~~~~~~~~ABOVE BEST FRIEND~~~~~~~~~~

**He he he, third chapter released ^^**

**This one was pretty tough for me. Lavi's and Allen's anniversary with Stella's interruption -_- But that doesn't matter, as long as both boys are happy (you can imagine Stella, when she heard the dedication xP I'm totally mean to her xD).**

**I hadn't mentioned about it before, but 'Candle Lights' is a made-up band ^^' And the song is completely written by me xD Interpret it however you like, but for me 'Satin Warmth' is a attempt to take a break from reality and relaxing from daily matters. It's also about people, who are losing the sense of humanity, having no imagination and no rest for themselves. In simple words 'CHILL OUT'. That's why Lavi likes this song the most xP**

**Now about Rummy and Mau Mau. I think you know what are those. Those are card games. And I won't explain it to you, 'cause you can search it on Wikipedia xP In Polish Rummy is 'Remik' and Mau Mau is 'Makao' and Wikipedia's rules in English doesn't match with rules in Poland xD**

**Ok, Lavi has a brainstorm – Love Allen? Or not? (of course he will, but I'm quoting his mind xD)**

**So does Stella – Lavi loves Allen? Or not? (oh, I pity her xD)**

**That's all, folks! I'm taking a little break with "Above Best Friend", 'cause I need to think about "Neighbour".**

**See ya next time ^^**


	4. The mask is disappearing

**REVIEW PLEASE!! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE?**

~~~~~~~~~~ABOVE BEST FRIEND~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 4

**17 years old. Present. **

„Lavi! Hey, Lavi!" I ran quickly to the classroom, trying to find the familiar sight of red locks, tied with bandanna. Fortunately, Lavi was in his usual place, the third desk in the fifth row, right near a window. I didn't care, that my entrance was nerdy; I really wanted to show something to Lavi. I caught his attention and, with a big grin, he waved at me to come. Good thing that we both sit next to each other. Of course, we sometimes we were moved due to talking too much on lessons, but still we managed to sit together. So, I reached my desk, put down my bag and tossed a yellow envelope in front of him. "As promised, I developed photos from our anniversary." His eyes widen in pure shock as he tore envelop and took out our pictures. Again, with that dumb face, he looked at me. "What?"

"Allen... Those photos were taken yesterday..."

"So...what appears to be the problem?"

"I walked you home at about 2 a.m..."

"And...?"

"Don't tell me the first thing you did after coming home was going to the darkroom and..."

"...and developing photos. Yes, it was like that." I smiled, knowing that Lavi was horrified. What, I was too excited after our day that I had to look at those pictures, which memorized our happy time. Lavi shook his head, mumbling something about not understanding me and looked through the photos. He smiled again, eyes inspecting every single piece of the paper. Not to praise myself, but I'm rather good at photography, both taking and making. My pictures are always high quality. "Do you like them?"

"They're totally awesome, Moyashi-chan~!" Not that nickname again! I couldn't hold back and hit his head lightly in annoyance. He only laughed and came back to looking at photos. "You're so cute in that ballerina dress!" It was rather an embarrassing moment. To describe it quickly: we went to the shop, where there were costumes and strange things sold. Of course, Lavi wanted me to dress in the dress and I objected. In the end, we played rock-paper-scissors and I lost... "Can I keep some of them?"

"You can take them all if you want." I had a film in my home, so I can always make some photos myself. He jumped in his seat and hugged me. Too tightly, as always, but I got used to it a long time ago. My lungs are made of steel, I suppose... The bell rung and a second later our teacher, Mr. Howard Link, came. Lavi released me unwillingly and I sat on Lavi's right. Our teacher started to talk something about modern technology and robotic future. I didn't understand the word he said and looked helplessly at Lavi. Opposite to me, his face showed a fierce concentration on Mr. Link's words. I envy him. He's the best in our class in both grades and popularity. Thanks to his good memory he's respected by students and teachers. There are times, when I can't believe that I'm the best friend of the most famous guy in our class. Or maybe even in school.

"...ker!" I felt something stomping on my feet. I looked down and saw a leg, coming form my left. Lavi's leg. I looked up to give him a questioning look, but then a book was thrown on my desk, making me shiver with fright. "Allen Walker!" I stood up and faced the British man with long, blond hair and two spots on his forehead. I could hear most of class chuckle. "Do you need a permission to get involved in a lesson?" I tried to say something, but instead of it my throat gave a few not understandable sounds, that made my class laugh. Lavi was the only one, who pitied me. "If you don't, then answer the question or you'll have a detention." This situation couldn't get worse. I've been daydreaming since the beginning of lesson. I don't even know what page I should open. The minutes passed in silence, making me feel more embarrassed. "Ok, you proved enough that you don't care about what we're talking about. I see you in the afternoon, Walker." My face fell, making everyone burst into laughter. I sat down and hid my face. Man, what a shame... "Since Mr. Walker is not keeping up with us, Mr. Bookman is going to give an answer." Lavi stood up, grinning like a madman.

"Sorry, Sensei, but I don't know what we're talking about." That was impossible! Whole class held its breath in terror. The day Lavi can't answer a question is the day the daylight dies. The teacher widened his eyes, vein popped on his face. "I've been thinking about how you can never get bored with repeating the same thing again and again over 20 years with the same spots on your forehead. It's quite impressive, Sensei Two-Spots!" The class laughed to teacher's anger. Man, is Lavi on drugs or something?

"That's it! I'm not going to put up with your impertinence, Lavi Bookman! You're seeing me today too! Detention!" Lavi only shrugged and sat, smile never leaving his face. After hearing Mr. Link giving him a detention it dawned on me immediately. Lavi didn't want me to be alone. I feel stupid for dragging him into it. I have to talk with him later. But now it didn't mattered. Lesson carried on. After mine and Lavi's show everyone was suddenly interested in teacher's words. Probably no one wants to stay late hours at school. The bell rang, ending at the same time our classes. I packed my things and turned to Lavi.

"You knew the answer, didn't you?" He showed his white teeth in a big smile. He DEFINITELY knew the answer. "Then why did you insult Sensei?"

"'Cause I thought staying with you on detention would be more fun." Eh, I don't get it. I'd rather do something more creative than stay at school. "Plus making fun of him is fun itself!"

"You seemed to be bored with your life." However, I somehow felt happier that Lavi will be with me. I can't tell him, of course, that would be awkward. Lavi chuckled and we both went out to the hall. Our next subject was chemistry, so we had to pick our books from our lockers and go to the chemistry room. I entered a code and pulled out some books. To my surprise, Lavi stared at his locker with an annoyance on his face. He sighed and took from the locker-hole a piece of pink paper. It smelled with perfumes and there were a little red hearts drawn on it. "Another confession?"

"It seems so." He opened the letter and started to read. I looked around to see if someone was watching us. My attention was caught by a long, raven haired girl with a violet eyes, red jacket and quite short skirt. I noticed that she was talking with her friends but sometimes she glanced at Lavi and blushed a little. It's either a hidden admiration or she sent the letter. "Ugrh, another meeting with a 'mysterious' adorer. I'm starting to get fed up with those love letters." Although he was angry he hid the letter in his bag, instead of throwing it in a bin, which was only a few centimeters away from him. "Too bad for her. I'm on detention that time." He said it rather loudly, drawing attention on himself. I looked again at the black girl. She said something to her friends and, with hands covering her eyes, she ran towards the girl's bathroom. I feel sorry for her, but it can't be helped.

"Maybe you should try to build a relationship with a girl?" I suggested, but it seems he didn't want to listen. With insensible expression we walked down the corridor. "You're so popular with girls. Isn't it a good chance?"

"I'm not interested." He held his hands behind his head in a careless gesture. "I'd rather find someone I like and confess properly. I don't want to start something with a complete stranger." That made sense. After being confessed by a half population of girls in school Lavi became tired.

"Have you ever been interested in someone?" Now when I think about it I've never asked such a question to Lavi. He pouted.

"Of course I was! I'm not a cold bastard, you know."

"Wha? No way! You've never told me!" I shoved him a little in my annoyance.

"Because you've never asked." He grinned. Is it possible that Lavi is interested in someone without my notice!? He must be making fun of me.

"Then who was it?" It interested me. I don't know Lavi's favorite type of girl. After my question he stuck out his tongue at me and smiled even wider.

"I'm not telling you."

"But why, Lavi~?" I whined very loudly. There wasn't even a single situation like that. Lavi, as a chatterbox, can talk about everything and nothing. He'd never hidden anything from me. Friends shouldn't have secrets between them, right? "Tell me!"

"Nuh-uh! I have the right to stay silent or everything said may be turned against me." He told it with ridiculously serious face, so I couldn't not laugh. Knowing life and him, he'll tell me one day. Faster or later. "Besides, you've also never told me about your sudden interest in Stella."

"But..." Come to think of it, he's right. "I don't know. Everything ran too quickly that time..." Lavi was in shock.

"You mean you're going out with her, but you'd never been interested with her before?" I couldn't figure it out myself. It's not that I disliked her or something but... It's just that I've never seen her as my girlfriend. I shrugged. Lying wouldn't change anything. "Man, that's totally idiotic! Do you even know what you're doing!?"

"I'm not retarded. Of course I know." It's kind of offending, when your friend is calling you an idiot. Or when he means it.

"And you're going to pretend that you're interested!?" We stopped for a moment. Lavi became almost angry, his green eyes were flashing with irritation. They were a good opposite of my rather cold look. I disliked the times, when he's lecturing me about how should I live. I'm doing it more from my stubbornness than not admitting he's right. "Allen!"

"It's not easy to leave everything like that!" I snapped with my fingers to express my words. "Plus, who knows? Maybe after going out for some time I'll get more interested in her."

"But that's not how it goes, Allen!"

"Then how!?"

"Just because she dragged into this messed up relationship, doesn't mean you should suffer or force an unknown interest!"

"I'm neither suffering, nor forcing myself. Thanks for concern."

"Allen, listen to me for once!"

"Then stop talking all this crap!" I'm pissed off right now. My face could clearly show my anger. Lavi shut his mouth for a second, totally dumbfounded by my outburst. All people around were shocked for a second and then went away. "It's none of your business, then why do you care!?" He opened his mouth to say something but his voice decided to stay in his throat. The bell rang, informing the beginning of the next lesson, but we still stood un the hall. I calmed myself a little. His fists were shaking, as if the bigger anger started to build within him. Not right, I'm the one supposed to be angry! He moved his lips in silent words. I read them as 'How can I not care…' It didn't matter to me anyway, so I held my bag tighter and rushed towards class. I didn't look back at him, I was too furious.

Lavi didn't show up on chemistry…

- - - - - - - - - -

**8 years old.**

"Lavi…" My Grandpa with a gray ponytail and Chinese style coat came a little closer to me. Damn, he found my hideout on the roof of our house, right beside horse chestnut. I hid my face in my palms and brought my knees closer to the chest, locking myself completely. "Lavi, you idiot. Where have you been?" I puffed my cheeks and looked anywhere but at that geezer. "You missed your lunch. I recommend you to go downstairs and eat. It's spaghetti today." Yeah, spaghetti is my most favorite type of food, but I'm not hungry now. Gramps must have noticed my lack of appetite and, climbing on the roof, he sat next to me.

"Go away…" I don't want any company at this moment. He sighed heavily and placed his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"What's with that attitude, young man?" I looked up and silently apologized. "Now, care to say what happened?" For a while I considered his words and decided to let it go.

"It's all Allen's fault!" I started my mental exhibitionism. "He's freaking crying a lot, without any reasons and it's starting to piss me off! I told him to shut up already but he still cried!" I made a break for air. "This is so stupid. Why can't he be normal?"

"Do you know what happened to him, Lavi?"

"No, but whatever it was, it made Allen become so annoying…"

"Then why didn't you ask him?"

"Because I-!" I thought for a moment. All I could remember was looking at his face: eyes red from crying on and on; fists tired from rubbing tears off his pinky cheeks and another attack of hysteria, when his little, pale ears hear from my mouth, that he's stupid. "I… I just hadn't…" I suddenly felt guilty. I was so furious about Allen being a crybaby that I had forgotten to ask about the cause of his sudden breakdown.

"You kids are really brainless and stupid." Panda-jiji sighed heavily. "Allen is your friend. You're not supposed to show him your back, when he's in need."

"But he hasn't said anything yet!"

"That's why you, as his friend, must understand him, no matter what." But it's illogical! How am I supposed to help Allen, when I don't know what's going on with him. Besides, his advice sounds so unreal.

"So what am I supposed to do, Panda-oracle?" Before I heard the answer, Panda-jiji had sent me flying with his oh-so-damn-painful kick. I looked up and saw his old face with those stupid, black orbs around his eyes, which made him look exactly like a panda bear!

"Just go to him, say sorry and stay with him, idiot!" That's it? Gramps is really getting old. "Now go or you won't eat tonight." I heard my tummy rumble and looked down.

I really shouldn't have missed the lunch…

- - - - - - - - - -

**17 years old. Present.**

"Lavi?" A shiver ran down my spine when I heard Allen's voice. I covered my ears and ignored his calling, but the voice became louder and louder, which meant he was getting closer. "Lavi, I know you're here. Come out." After sitting here for 3 hours and cutting school you finally realized I had disappeared? Lovely... I curled myself into a ball and tried to be invisible. "Lavi..." In front of me was blackness, caused by my knees, covering my eyes. But I knew where Allen was exactly. He looked from above. "Hey..." No way I'm going to reply. It's his fault for making me frustrated and angry. "I told teacher, that you've gone to the infirmary. They marked you as being present..." Thanks for your mercy.

"I wouldn't care if you hadn't done it, anyway..." My voice is full of venom. And anger. At Allen. It's abnormal...

" I know, but I did it, anyway..." I lifted my head lightly, just to uncover one of my eye and, with its corner, I observed Allen. His face wasn't better than mine. His gray eyes were looking at the concrete of our school roof, full of unspoken regret and sadness. He was playing with his fingers, which was normal for him, when he was nervous. It's a terrible sight, but I'm not doing with it anything. I'm the one here, who should be depressed! But still...

"Thanks..." He saved me troubles with my unexplained absence. Nod, spirit not rising any higher.

"No problem..." Allen noticed me looking at him and turned his face to me. "Umm... Lavi..." I lifted my face fully and waited for him carrying on. "I'm... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said those... things to you." I was expected to say something, but the silence between us stayed. Allen chuckled sadly. "I guess you're right. I'm an idiot."

"I didn't say you're an idiot." I pointed out this misunderstanding.

"But I'm behaving like one." In that case I agree. "Beginning my and Stella's relationship wasn't a good idea."

"Then what's the problem ending it?" His eyes widened at my question/proposition.

"It's bigger than you think. I can't just say 'It's over!' or something like that."

"Of course you can! You hadn't begun it!" Allen shook his head in doubt. "Man, your kindness is going to kill you..."

"At least I'll die, knowing I was kind." He laughed. "So what... Not angry anymore?" I thought for a second but then... Nah, whatever. I can't be sulking forever, especially at Allen. I put my hand around his shoulders and shook him reassuringly. He rested his head on my neck, closing any left distance between us. That's something normal when we make up. Not mentioning my funny feeling. We'd better go. Mr Link is waiting for us in the detention classroom."

"Then he'd better wait, 'cause I'm lost in the moment." Allen looked up in confusion but I only chuckled. I'm enjoying hugging him more than he is. I held him tighter, burying my nose in his silky, silver hair and now every breath taken by me was richer in Allen's calming scent. Allen started to fidget, probably trying to release from my hug, but I didn't let him. Funny, 'cause embrace wasn't tight enough to strangle him. "L-Lavi... what are you doing?" My face was half hidden in his locks, yet I could see him looking at me in confusion.

"Relaxing."

"By sniffing my hair?"

"Yeah, so?" WHAT THE HELL WITH THAT ANSWER!!?? I slapped myself mentally. My mouth spoken without my will! Now Allen's totally freaked out. He looked down and asked silently to let him go. That was unexpected. Normally he would just wriggle and shout for air or comfort. But this time he wasn't even looking at me. "Huh, you're such a grumbler." I opened my arms and backed off a little. Not that I'd like to, but seeing Allen confused made me a little cautious.

"Thanks." Again this silent voice! This time he faced me hesitantly. I could see a weak shade of pink on his cheeks. I probably embarrassed him a little. But still he smiled. Man, blushing and smiling Allen is the most adorable form adorable! We talked for a moment, considering going to Mr Link or not. Then another change of topic. "Will you tell me who did you like or not?" I looked at him in awe. He still is bothered by that? He's not serious after all.

"I won't, of course." I made Allen pout. "But I'll tell you, that I still like this person." Pout changed into enthusiastic interest. With that kind of face I can't just ignore him. "If you are good, then I'll describe you that person." He nodded in a millisecond, determination plastered on his face. "So... It's a kind person. Very funny to be with and has a bright smile. Sometimes naivety is a main problem, but still everything is ok." Allen became a concentrated listener. Seeing him like that is very encouraging. "I'm thinking about, missing, getting jealous only about that person. It's almost an obsession." His eyes were shining from joy of my joy, when I was describing the person.

"I guess you are in love. That's so great, Lavi." A little piece of jealousy was heard in his voice. It made me wonder why. Allen, I wish I could tell this directly...

"Yeah, great.."...but there's no way to do it. "However, it's hopeless..." He blinked, not understanding my sudden mood change.

"Why?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you more." Joy completely faded away. Uncomfortable silence came again, making every passing second an eternity. Allen asked me why I can't tell him and what's the matter, but this conversation was over. If it went on, then I'm not sure if I wouldn't explode and tell everything. Allen... "OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" SHIT, what the hell!!??

"Lavi!? What is it!?"

"MY EYE! SHIT, MY EYE!" Why the hell is it happening!? Not now! Why now!? "I CAN'T SEE!! SHIT!" In a second my right eye was covered by blinding whiteness, then blackness. It felt like the eye battery had a sudden error and turned down at the same time. I was covering my eye with both my hands. I knew the last day for that eye would come, but I didn't know it's going to hurt like hell! "SHIT! IT FREAKING HURTS!" Allen grabbed my shoulders and shook me, but it didn't helped. He took my hands and moved them to see my unusable eye.

"Oh God, Lavi..."

~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 4 END~~~~~~~~~~

**AG-RO-TAG's NOTE!**

**Oh God. I finally did it. I blinded Lavi... I've noticed that lately I'm being mean to him (if you had read latest 'Neighbor' chapter, then you know what I mean). Again, forgive me, Lavi. I just have to vary the plot! (Plus, originally you can't see with your right eye!)  
**

**Two cliffs! I have to end Allen's and Lavi's childhood part (why Allen is crying!?) and end the eye situation! It isn't going to be easy for me -_-'' I barely ended this chapter, because I was taking care of something else.**

**And what's more... HOLIDAY!!! I HAVE IT FINALLY! Now I can let myself write even more and more and more and... Ok, I can't write too much, 'cause then I'll be suffering from "Worn-out-writer's-will" disease! But I'll try to keep my tempo stable!**

**Now, what shall I doo with my poor, little boys...khe, khe, khe....**

**I hope you liked it ^^ Wait for another chapter!  
**


	5. Like or LikeLike or WHAT?

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

~~~~~~~~~~ABOVE BEST FRIEND~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 5

**8 years old.**

It's late afternoon... I've been searching for Allen for about 2 hours! Another hour and Panda-jiji is going to give me a free trip above the Earth with his ultra-strong kick... Brr, but I can't think about it right now! Allen matters more. Whole searching I've been thinking what am I going to say to him. I'm sorry? But for what? It's not me who began this madness! Alright, maybe I should start with something simple, like 'How are ya? Why are you crying?'... Or maybe not. 'I'm here for you, so you can cry on my shoulder and let your pain flow into me'... Is he even going to understand what am I saying? It's too complicated. We've been friends for one year and such a situation has never happened to me for my entire life! I've never had to miss my lunch, go to my friend's house, only to hear he's absent, or even look for him in the entire village! Or hills! Man, Allen, give me a sign!

"Uuu..." I turned around at unusual sound. The sound of crying. The voice was too familiar to be ignored. I moved to the nearest bush and parted its branches and leaves. What a surprise! I'd never guess the bushes also grows white locks, illusionary similar to human hair. I poked the fluffy white ball, receiving rapid shaking. As expected, white bangs parted and showed me a saddened face of my poor, little Allen. "L-Lavi?" His glassy eyes were looking at me, purely shocked by my unexpected show up. I smiled at him and offered my hand to pull him out of the bushes. He stood up, silently thanking me, while rubbing and drying his eyes from previous floods of tears. "W-Why are you here?"

"Looking for you, of course! I wanted to see you!" Wasn't that obvious already?

"But why? You're not talking to crybabies. You said that yourself." I could feel hurt in Allen's voice clearly. Man, through this whole year Allen started to talk more and more, and even became more active than passive. I don't know if I liked the past Allen version more than the present. But still, he was right. I told him I'm not talking to crybabies and I don't want to see him till he stops. I broke my own statement.

"Yeah, I said it..." I rubbed my neck in shame. Gray eyes again gathered another dose of salty water. "... And..." That's not good. To tell the truth, I'm a failure when it comes to apologizing. I do everything to make person forget about my 'accidents', but if it doesn't work, then I'm forced... "You know... I... I'm s-s-sorry..." Ugh! I hate this feeling of being a culprit! I looked down to hide my as red as my hair face from Allen's view. I couldn't see his face, so I wasn't sure if he was still offended or just having fun.

"I-It's okay. I'm not mad..." Somehow his voice hadn't changed. Crap with my dignity! I looked at him, my face still in shade of pure crimson, and looked at him. Nothing changed. Only two small rivers were coming out of his eyes. "I-I-m n-n-not mad at-at all...", he breathed, small sob accompanying every word spoken. I wonder if he's lying? Or surely, something seriously is wrong with him. He covered his eyes and this time a loud cry came out of his mouth, making his tears heavier and more frequent. The same scenario as our every talk had before. After few moments he fell on his knees and cried bitterly. Again this sight. But today was different. I wasn't angry and irritated. I honestly wanted to know what happened. I was observing him. The thought, that I had ignored this sorrowful picture before made me feel disgusted with myself. I moved closer and knelt down, right in front of him, and hugged him. It wasn't my usual, deadly-squeezing hug. It was a warm, gentle embrace that I gave him. Allen, through his choked appearance, gasped at my sudden action. Yet, he returned the hug. More strongly than I thought. He clenched his fists on my orange jumper, as if they were scared my back would go away. Time stopped on his sobs ans sniffs. I listened attentively to sounds coming from his saddened self, feeling more and more depressed with every passed minute. It felt like ages...

"Allen..." I whispered quietly when his sniffing became quieter. "Everything is ok. I'm here..." Though I don't know what's the reason you're crying for, I'm always to your disposition. "I'm here, Allen..."At my words he started to calm himself down. The stream of tears changed into single drops and choked sounds changed into soft coughs. I put my hand on his back and rubbed gently his neck, just to relax him more. Sobs almost disappeared. Under my touch he loosened up a little, putting his whole weight on me.

"Lavi...I'm sorry..." After 'crying opera' that he had given, he finally spoke to me. However, what he said made no sense. "I'm not good for anything, but for crying... I'm a crybaby. You were right that it was a waste of time to look at me."

"No, I wasn't. I was... brainless and stupid." I remembered my grandpa's words. He was definitely right. Now I understand what he meant. "I shouldn't have left you. All alone and crying." Finally! A small chuckle came from his side! Though it was sad... But we're making progress right now.

"Thank you...Achoo!" Again, he said something confusing. And sneezed. I moved to see his swollen from tears face. He didn't look good. "Achoo!"

"Are you ok, Allen?" Constant sneezing wasn't a good sign. I put my hand on his forehead and withdrawn it immediately, after touching hot-like-oven forehead. "You're on fire! You're sneezing! You're sick! You're-! Oh God, Allen!" What am I supposed to do!? Walk him home? Nobody's there! Oh god, god, god, god...

"L-Lavi, calm down. Achoo!" He grabbed my hand and shook me off my panic. "I'm not seriously sick. I'm just... just..."

"ALLEN!" Good thing I was near him, because right now I have to put up with his unconscious body. Now what!?

- - - - - - - - - -

**17 years old. Present.**

Ding-dong heard twelve times in a row. Midnight. Floods of drunken water. Double floods of milk. Herds of sheep. Kilometers of fence. All of sleeping stuff... It's no use. I just can't fall asleep. I can't remove this picture from my head. This right, green eye, which I uncovered from Lavi's hand.

"_Sensei! Sensei Link!"_

"_Walker! You and Bookman are late for detention!"_

"_Sensei, please! I need a help right now!"_

Shit. If I could only forget. Not see him in front of my healthy eyes. Not see him suffering.

"_What's with this panic? And where's Bookman?"_

"_Sensei, we have to hurry! Lavi needs help! Lavi! On the roof!"_

"_What is he doing on the roof? Go and bring him to me, right now!"_

Maybe a little walk around my room will help. Only about 10 circles and then go back to bed and sleep peacefully.

"_I can't! He's in pain! He need to be treated immediately! Please, call for ambulance, Sensei!"_

"_Good try, Walker and Bookman, but this time you won't fool me."_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_You want me to believe Bookman is sick, so that he can go home, so that you can walk him home, so you can skip your punishment."_

Ok, 10 circles weren't enough. I've made about 100 for now. Or even more. Don't count – don't care.

"_I can't believe Sensei is thinking about something like that!"_

"_Well, I've been trained for understanding stu-"_

"_I wasted time for listening to your crap! Shit! Dammit!"_

"_Walker, what's with your- WALKER! ALLEN WALKER, COME BACK!"_

Maybe just lying in my bed and looking at my ceiling will help?

"_SOMEBODY! CALL AN AMBULANCE! HELP!"_

...Why...Why it had to happen today? Of course, I knew this day would come, but... No one expected it to come so quickly. And so suddenly... And my phone's battery was dead. If it hadn't been, I would have easily call for medics. Oh, a phone call... What an irony. Now this stupid thing is working. Why it couldn't work earlier?

"Allen?" I've answered my phone without a word. I'm not in the mood... "Allen, are you there?" Stella seems to be concerned.

"Yes..."

"I've heard about Lavi. Feel sorry for him. Are you okay?"

"Yes..."

"Can we see each other tomorrow?"

"Yes..."

"Let's meet in the Cream Cafe at midday! I'll be waiting for you, Ally~!"

"Okay, goodnight...." I don't care about anything right now. I'm not even sure if I'll meet her. Shit, I can't think of anything else... Than the blood, covering his right eye, sending jolts of pain through Lavi's body, forcing him to scream and beg for a relief.

Lavi... Don't be like this... Don't... DON'T! Ring-ring. UWAAH! What the hell!? I've just fallen asleep!

"Hello!?" Gosh, I'm mad! Who the hell is calling!?

"It's me, Moyashi~!." ...What?

"Lavi!? Gosh, Lavi, are you all right?"

"Heh, there had been times when I felt better, but I'm not complaining." What a relief... He's okay. "Anyway, I'm going home right now."

"What? Aren't you supposed to stay one night in hospital?"

"Maybe or maybe not."

"Lavi..."

"Oh, Allen, come on! You know I hate this place. Nurses said it's fine if I want to go!"

"But it'd be better if you stay. They need to look after you for a while."

"But I'm fine!"

"Lavi!" Ugh, he can't understand it! It's the matter of his health, he can't be careless about it!

"Eh... Fine... I'll stay, but when the dawn comes, my whole being won't be here!"

"Heh... You're unbelievable...."

"Why thank you." I heard his giggling. I thought that he'd need more medical treatment, but now the matter seems not so serious as before. "Well, everyone is sleeping here, so I'd better stop bothering them."

"You have to go?" I whined. I wanted to talk a little bit more. Somehow, his voice is soothing my tired senses.

"I'm using hospital's phone box... Plus, it's night, you should be sleeping right now."

"Oh, suddenly I don't want to sleep... Maybe it's because someone woke me up?"

"Eh, no need to be sarcastic. Mea culpa, Allen. Shall I sing a lullaby for you?"

Eh, this idiot. He does nothing else, but worry me...

- - - - - - - - - -

**8 years old.**

It feels awful...What is it? The fact I cannot do anything but cry at this matter. Even if I anger Lavi. Even if I bother my Uncle. Crying is my only response... I can cry as much as it's needed for getting sick.

"Allen... What's going on?" Tears are my answer. "You know. Crying won't solve the problem." But it'll make me feel better. "If you're like this then how am I supposed to help you?" You won't help me. "Talk to me, Allen." Why?

This won't bring my father to me...

- - - - - - - - - -

**17 years old. Present.**

Eh, it's morning. I need to see Lavi immediately. He said he was going to leave the hospital with the dawn, but I'm sure he'll be going somewhere around 10 o'clock. Time is passing by... He'd better hurry up, I've heard in the forecast that today is going be really cold, even snowing is possible... Well, not that I dislike winter...

"Allen?" Huh? Oh, here's Lavi! "What are you doing here?"

"Came to pick you up. Why else I would be here?"

"But how did you know I'll be here now? I told you I'd go earlier."

"Yeah, but also we had been talking all night through the phone AND, because you're a sleeping type, it'd be abnormal for you to wake up that early." It's not like I don't know him or something.

"AND because you're a worrying type I'd be abnormal for you not to see me." Lavi bit me back with a smirk. "Well, but that's nothing new." I took a good look of him. Especially his face. The grin, that was accompanying him eternally, didn't leave its place. So his hair, they're as red as flame as normally. But eyes... Left seemed to shine with it's normal green light, but right... It was covered by gauze and bandage. I don't think I'll see this eye soon. "Hey, don't look that. It makes me feel guilty." Even if he says so... Even after talking to him for about three hours after the 'accident', the sight of his bloody red eye with green iris couldn't be forgotten. "Allen..."

"It's okay. It was just... a big shock, that's all." Will I ever delete this picture in my head?

"You're sure? You know, I don't want you to have any trauma after that." Huh? Who does he think I am?

"I'm not that squeamish!" He only laughed. "Don't laugh!" And I'm annoyed.

"Aww, but you're cute when you're angry, Moyashi-chan~!"

"For the millionth time, my name is ALLEN! And I'm not cute!"

- - - - - - - - - -

**8 years old.**

What happened to me a while ago was completely... not understandable for me... After I had brought Allen to my home, he started to mumble some unreasonable things. I was really worried that maybe his fever had gotten worse, so I brought him to my room and my bed. The sight of suffering Allen was really unbearable, I had to find some pills to turn his fever down. "Lavi..." I had found some wet, cold towels. "Why does nobody wants to tell me..." I ran as fast as possible, only to be right beside my dear friend. "Where is my father... I want my father back..." I put a with cloth on his heated forehead, seeing single tears running down his cheeks. "I want my dad..."

"Your dad is probably fine." Though I don't know where the heck he is. "He's probably somewhere safe and is thinking about you a lot!" That's at least what my Grandpa is saying when I ask for mom and dad. I don't know if I cheered him up, because he seems to be sleeping now. Poor Allen, why is he so concerned? He's nothing, but a big bag of nerves and worries. I'd better check his fever... It seems to be dropping. Good... He seems so calm. Such a view is actually really relaxing... Really...ZZZzzzzzzzzz.

- - - - - - - - - -

**17 years old. Present.**

"Hey, Allen, do you really have to go and that bitc-! I mean your girl-!"

"Lavi, I heard what you wanted to say." Dammit! Your ears are in good condition, I suppose. And I really, really, really want to call her B-I-T-C-H after you said that you're going to meet her! The only thing I can do for now is to pout. STRONGLY POUT. "I do know you two dislike each other, but be at least tolerant. I think you know the best how to treat a girl." Pff! It's not my fault that everyone in school (or maybe in town) thinks I'm a womanizing type! Sure, there were some adventures... that made me a womanizer. But that was a hell long time ago! Besides, I love Allen, so nobody intere- OH SHIT! I ADMITTED IT! "...Lavi? Why are you all red?" OH SHIT, OH SHIT! I REALIZED IT! I'M MORE THAN JUST SURE! "Lavi?" I can feel his hand on my shoulder. But wait, I think I said earlier I loved Allen... No, I only said I LIKE Allen. Or LIKE-LIKE, like the Stupid Girl said. Love... "LAVI!"... Ouch, my ears hurt more than my now-blind eye.

"Hehehe, sorry, I dozed off..." He gave me a funny look after my apology. Do I really love Allen that much? Or was it just a joke of my emotional-needy brain? "What did you say?" Again, those concerned eyes!

"Lately you're acting really weird. It seemed as if you were battling with your thoughts and you're blushing furiously." He said calmly, but then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "Love must have twisted your brain, I guess."

"I'M NOT IN LOVE!" I probably shouted it a little bit too nervously.

"But you said that yesterday!" I did?

"I didn't!" Did I?

"A-hah!"

"Na-hah!" What are we? Children, that have a great argument, but don't know how to speak? "I said I LIKE, you think it's LOVE, but I didn't say that! Anyway, I'm still not telling you who I like, cute Moyashi-chan~!" He grinned, again. What the hell, he was supposed to be mad about bean-sprouting and calling him cute, not smiling like a cat, that had just caught a goldfish from aquarium! "You're getting creepy..."

"Your tactics are too simple, Lavi." Of course no, Allen! I just wanted to make you angry so that you could leave an uncomfortable topic of me loving you-GAH! "I'll definitely find out who do you like! Sooner or later." Hmm, he really is determined. And still smiles confidently. That's quite amusing.

"Better later, 'cause it'd be dramatic." I whisper, not silently enough for him.

"What did you say?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing, Moyashi."

"I'm ALLEN! ALLEN, DAMMIT! Why the hell do you call me like that!?" ...That outburst was unexpected. Wow, he really dislikes that nickname.

"'Cause it makes you angry~!"

"And why the hell you like me being angry?"

"Because it's cute~!"

"I'M NOT CUTE, DAMMIT!" OUCH! He hit me! He really hit me! And that was a powerful punch... "Gosh, you act like a kid. I'm going, I have to see bitc- I mean , STELLA!" He blushed and covered his mouth. I deadpanned for a while...

...

...

...

...did he just wanted to call her what I thought he wanted to call her?

CHAPTER 5 END

~~~~~~~~~~ABOVE BEST FRIEND~~~~~~~~~~

**AG-RO-TAG'S NOTE!**

**I think... I'm regaining consciousness... SLOWLY... Sorry for no updating for so long.**

**DAMMIT! My computer sucks, my life sucks and everything! Just when I was about to end the 17th chapter of 'Neighbor', my stupid computer thought of an idea 'WEE, I haven't got any viruses for a while, so I think it's time to have one! WEE!" And so all my crappy stuff went... ALL OF IT! My fics! MY POOR FICS! I was ending 'Neighbor' and 'Be here', but it all went away! It died! NOOO!**

**...**

**...And now I'm too angry to write everything AGAIN (Neighbor had almost 8 pages, so had Be here). The only thing I had found on my lost-long-time-ago-but-found Pen Drive was unfinished chapter of Above Best Friend. The ending might seem a little forced. But I'll try to write again.**

**Hope you liked it! I need to get over with the loss of my chapters, so updating might not come so soon.**


End file.
